


Spellbound

by RottenCaramel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Brainwashing, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Cockwarming, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Misogyny, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, The Midnight Channel (Persona 4), Toxic Relationship, Virginity Kink, adachi uses marin karin, blowjob, im fully aware he doesnt have that power, its adachi so very VERY dirty talk, this is so self indulgent oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: As a saleswoman in Junes' electronics aisle, you take notice of a group of teens' curious behavior, culminating in them disappearing inside a television screen.You decide to entrust all of your evidence regarding that bizarre incident to the police, unknowingly sealing your unfortunate fate.AFAB female-identifying reader.Please read the tags and proceed accordingly.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 83





	1. It's all fun and games until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back!  
> A lot has happened in the time I was gone. My studies and my health fucked with me a lot, but I was hospitalized, received (and am still receiving) proper care for my health issues and I'm having a bit less of a hard time dealing with college. Hurray!
> 
> This is my first time writing a reader insert, so I hope I'll do the genre proper justice and that fellow Adachi fuckers will enjoy this story. I'm posting what I have so far because I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll just delete the entire thing out of embarrassment before I'm completely done writing it. I should probably be done writing the last chapter by the end of the week. :)
> 
> Before the fun begins, I'd like to take a moment to thank the various authors on this site for writing excellent Adachi/Reader fics that I've both loved reading (but haven't left any reviews on YET because I'm new to this reader insert world and still shy and a general piece of garbage) and that have given me the push I needed to write my first reader insert fic :)
> 
> And a particular thanks to carnivalandcanticle for writing "one way or another, i'm gonna win you, i'm gonna get you" (go read it!!), a fic I felt very personally attacked by and which was the final push I needed to write some very self-indulgent Adachi smut.
> 
> OK I'll shut up now...  
> This first chapter is simply here to give the story a little bit of context. The real fun starts in chapter 2, which I'm 99 % sure I'll post later today ;)  
> Enjoy!

You had been living in Inaba ever since your very birth, being the only daugther of parents who had themselves been born there. The quiet village had been your whole universe forever, and you had naively thought you knew everything there was to know about it: its best bakery, its coziest bookshop, its friendliest neighbors and the gossipers to avoid like the plague, the quietest spots to enjoy a book under the trees’ shade in the summer heat… however, just like Inaba’s other inhabitants, your world had been turned upside down after the two gruesome murders that had taken place around the beginning of the year.

Ever since, you had been on edge, although no other murders had happened... so far. The two victims were young women, and as a young woman yourself, you were more cautious than before about your usual activities. When coming back home at night, you always clutched your fingers around your keys, ready to defend yourself against an assailant; you made sure not to get drunk or even just tipsy outside of your intimate circle, and so on. You couldn’t help but be a bit frustrated with the police’s inability to find a culprit for those two murders, and even though, as time went by, most of the townspeople seemed to detach themselves from the horrible news that had shaken Inaba so violently at first, you couldn’t move on as easily.

That lingering paranoia and subconscious desire to see this affair reach a definitive conclusion was the first element in your downfall.

The second element was your very dull life. Having been born and raised in Inaba, only leaving the village from time to time when visiting relatives in Osaka, you had come to nourish a desire to expand your horizons. You had wanted to enroll in a bigger city’s university after high school, so you could experience a bit of independence and see what the world had to offer besides the little town you knew like the back of your hand; but unfortunately, your parents didn’t have the means to support your studies so far from home.

You had found a solution: working a part-time job to support yourself financially. It had worked at first, but after two exhausting years in Tokyo where you didn’t have any life outside of your studies and your job at a konbini, you had taken the decision to return to the safety and peace of your hometown to put some money aside, aiming to pick back on your studies once you had a comfortable amount saved.

But you had fallen back in the quiet town’s life’s languid rhythm, and it had now been several years since you’d left Tokyo, with no concrete plans on going back to college. After the convenience shop you had been working at had closed thanks to Junes’ merciless competition, you had managed to land a position at the department store, becoming a saleswoman in the electronics aisle. The novelty of your job had entertained you for a while, but you now knew the speeches to give your potential clients by heart, you knew exactly how to adapt your tone and attitude to each customer, and you were back to being utterly bored.

Being utterly bored, you picked up on everything, or rather _anything_ out of the ordinary that could, maybe, spice up your day a bit. That was how you noticed that a small group of teenagers, all wearing the Yasogami High School uniform, were frequent visitors of Junes’. That in itself wouldn’t be of particular significance: Inaba’s younger denizens were just as bored as you were, and of course gravitated towards the department store’s novelty and abundance of items to peruse and try on. But those kids in particular seemed to favor the electronics aisle – and not even the small corner dedicated to phones or game consoles, almost exclusively hanging out around the various television screens on display.

You didn’t think of them as potential thieves or even suspected them of being up to no good – one of them _did_ look like a stereotypical delinquent, but you were also almost certain another member of that peculiar crew was the son of Junes’ manager, which was enough to appease your doubts regarding the other teen. Still, their surprising behavior was a good distraction from your burdensome boredom, so you took to monitoring them closely.

Playing detectives was sort of fun at first. It was entertaining to spy on them while remaining out of their field of vision, lest _they_ become suspicious of _you_ , and while staying ready to approach any wandering customer with a polite smile. They became familiar faces, and sometimes you even spotted them in the food court during your breaks.

But one particular October evening, your little game stopped being fun and turned outright disturbing.

On that day, the weather had been extremely pleasant for the season, causing most people to enjoy being outside as much as they could before colder days came. The department store, and your aisle in particular, had been uncharacteristically quiet, giving you more leeway than usual to spy on your usual targets. Sat behind your counter, you had been very aware of a short-haired girl staring intently in your direction, as if to make sure you weren’t watching, and you had gladly played along, pretending to be absorbed by organizing receipts.

Of course, as soon as you had seen her spin around in the corner of your vision, you had slightly turned your head towards the group, and it had taken you all of your willpower not to cry out in surprise.

 _One by one, the teenagers had hurriedly jumped right through one of the television screens_.

They hadn't crashed into the television, as one would expect. No, they had dived through it as one would dive in a pool, their bodies engulfed by the screen’s black surface, disappearing in thin air. Cold sweat starting to run down your temples, your eyes widened and your lips quivering in an effort to keep your mouth shut, you had kept staring at them until they were all _gone_.

It had taken you a few minutes after the last teen’s disappearance to shake your shock away and get up, before trotting to the television that had apparently swallowed them. You had glanced all around you, but there had been no other witness in sight, no one to confirm or deny what you’d just seen. In disbelief, you had let shaky fingertips brush over the screen’s cold expanse, relieved yet almost disappointed when you had only felt a bit of static course through you and hadn't passed through the television.

From that day, you had monitored the teens even more closely than usual, and you had been able to witness the ludicrous phenomenon once more. You had managed to get your hands on - admittedly blurry – surveillance footage of them going in and out of the TV, confirming that you weren’t becoming insane. You had paid even more throughout attention to their conversations, including the ones they had at the food court when you were able to listen in on them during your breaks, and had been half-terrified, half-entertained to find out one of their reoccurring subjects was the murders that had taken place earlier in the year.

That had been the final straw. What had been a creepy yet benign way to distract yourself from the boredom eating at your mind and sanity had turned into something far more disturbing and crazy than you could have imagined, and your little game had rotten into something that was anything but fun and lighthearted.

Come the end of October, you took your decision, the weight of your discoveries finally taking its toll on you. One foggy evening, at the risk of looking completely insane, at the risk of losing your job for breaking in the security post and basically stalking teenagers, you compiled all of your evidence – CD copies of the surveillance tapes, printed screenshots of key footage, notes and recordings of the group’s conversations – into a thick folder, put its guilty and burning weight inside a tote bag you clutched close to your chest, and you headed towards the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There it is.  
> Hope that chapter made you want to see what happens next! :)  
> And don't worry, Adachi will appear next time haha


	2. A trustworthy detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a whimsical chapter title, amirite?  
> In this chapter, you finally meet Adachi and absolutely nothing goes wrong :)  
> Enjoy!

Even as you were sitting in a humid corridor inside Inaba’s police station, your arms were still tightly wrapped around your tote bag, as if you feared its contents would vanish and deprive you of all the evidence you had gathered both in hopes it would help the police and to prove yourself – and the officers – that you weren’t just some creepy lunatic with a deranged fascination for high schoolers.

You checked your watch – 8:23 pm. You had arrived around 7 pm and very nervously informed the elderly officer who had welcomed you that you might be in possession of extremely important information regarding the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. The old man had eyed you suspiciously, wrote your name and address down and made you confirm that twice before asking you to wait as he called in one of the detectives who knew more than him about the case. You suspected that his real reason for fetching someone else was that he was unwilling to deal with what he probably deemed an attention-seeker, but you didn’t really mind it, if it increased your chances of directly speaking with someone who would listen to you.

And there you were, almost an hour and a half later, bag still held close and brain still running wild at the fear of not being taken seriously. You were contemplating calling the whole thing off, but the grumpy officer had made sure to write your name in some register… besides, you had already gone so far, wasn’t it a bit late to give up on your little investigation?

Just as you were pondering over your decision, you heard a door open somewhere on your left. Delighted to have something else than your anxious thoughts to pay attention to, you turned your head, and your eyes fell on what you assumed was the detective sent to speak with you.

Unkept dark hair, soft grey eyes, a nonchalant step and hands stuffed in his jacket’s pockets, it was easy to recognize Tohru Adachi.

Even though you often saw him hanging around Junes during your shift, you weren't intimate with him or anything, but in a village where everyone knew everyone and their mother, it was difficult to miss new faces when they joined the familiar scenery of Inaba, and you had quickly taken notice of the cheerful, clumsy and well intentionned detective. The two of you had chatted a few times at Junes; nothing meaningful, mostly talking about the weather or the latest discount campaign the store ran. Overall, you had a pleasant impression of the man, and you felt a faint wave of relief wash over you as he offered you a timid smile and extended his hand:

“Miss (L/N), I presume?”  
“Yes!” you shook his hand, perhaps a bit stronger than intended. “You’re… Tohru Adachi, right?”  
“Huh? Oh, you remember me!”

He seemed to beam at that fact, and in spite of the cumbersome stress still clawing at your heart, you couldn’t help but mirror his innocent, cheerful grin.

“Follow me, my office is more comfortable than here.” he gestured with his head and started to walk back towards the room he had just come out of. “I mean… it’s not really _my_ office, but my partner isn’t here tonight, so it’ll just be the two of us.”  
“Perfect.” you nodded.

At least, even if you made a total fool out of yourself, there would only be one person to witness that disaster – and you could have been assigned a worse officer to discuss your evidence, now that you thought about it. Even as he closed the door behind you and politely offered you to take a seat, Adachi was still smiling that boyish smile, and the sight was enough to give you a little bit of courage.

In fact, you couldn't help but feel even more relieved when you sat down in front of him: he didn't seem like the type who'd enjoy gossiping all around town about hearing nonsensical testimonies. From what you'd seen and heard from gossiping neighbors, Adachi's only friend in Inaba was his fellow officer Ryotaro Dojima, so in a worst case scenario, he'd run his mouth off to Dojima, who'd probably smack him behind the head and tell him to quit yammering about his job outside of it.

In spite of the small amount of relief Adachi's presence on the other side of his cluttered desk granted you, concern must have been clear on your face, because as soon as you sat down, Adachi tilted his head and frowned.

“Are you alright, Miss (L/N)?” he inquired as you took a deep breath to steady yourself.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… thank you.” you sighed, feeling a bit bad about lying to him.

Adachi gave you another reassuring, timid smile, and once more, you felt yourself smiling back despite your still growing anxiety.

“My colleague told me you might have some information concerning the murders that happened a few months ago?” the detective's voice slightly dropped as he grabbed a pen and a notebook from his pocket, and you hesitated a bit before answering.  
“Yes, I... I think I do. Um… I know what I'm going to tell you is... probably going to sound insane, but I promise you I'm being very serious.”  
“O... kay then.” Adachi blinked silently, but at least he didn't look like he was suddenly suspicious of you. “Well, I'll be honest with you, we don't have much to work with on this case, so anything might help... even if it sounds insane, as you say.”

Feeling a tad bit relieved, you pulled the thick file from your tote bag and put it in front of the officer, accidentally slamming it on the desk, between two piles of papers.

“Sorry!” you winced, annoyed that you couldn't manage to keep your nerves in check.  
“What's this?” Adachi ignored your apology as he looked, intrigued, at the bright yellow file in front of him.  
“Surveillance footage, audio recordings, notes and transcripts.” he raised a perplexed eyebrow, silently urging you to explain more. “I... I work at Junes, I'm a saleswoman in the electronics aisle.”

You felt a bit silly as you stated your occupation, but you figured it would help you stay grounded and that it might be important to give as much context as possible to the detective listening to you, regardless of what he might or might not know. You took another breath before resuming:

“Recently, I've noticed some kids from Yasogami come by pretty often... at first there were only three of them, but now there's a little group hanging out near the TVs regularly. I ended up noticing them, because, you know, they wouldn't be the first kids to hang out at Junes after school, but others prefer to look at... CDs, or makeup, and-”  
“Miss (L/N).” Adachi's voice was gentle as he interrupted you, but you noticed he looked more serious than earlier. “I get that it's a bit weird for high schoolers to choose the electronics aisle of a department store for their meet-ups, but what does that have to do with the murders?”  
“Sorry, I'm rambling.” you muttered, embarrassed, although you were a bit vexed that Adachi hadn't let you reach that part yourself. “W-well, since I thought it was suspicious, I took to watching them closely whenever they came. I listened in on their conversations, and from what I've gathered, they might be investigating the murders on their own.”  
“Huh.”

The brunette in front of you blinked, a bit puzzled. Trying to ignore the nervous knot tying itself in your throat, you kept on talking:

“Yeah... and it gets weirder. They also talked a lot about some... sort of world inside the TV. At first, I thought they were just talking about some video game or TV show, but it turns out they were being very, _very_ literal. I have no idea how they do it, and I haven’t been able to do it myself, but those kids are able to go inside the TV.”

A long pause followed your statement, and you expected Adachi to burst laughing or politely ask you to stop wasting his time. But the detective did neither of those things; although he looked like he was trying to conceal amusement beneath a composed, pensive expression, he simply asked:

“What do you mean, “go inside the TV”? Did they take the monitor apart and… tried to climb inside or something, or-”  
“No, _nothing_ like that.” You shook your head. You reached for the file and opened it, flicking through its contents before reaching a thin stack of paper. “I mean they go _inside_ the TV. They push against the screen and instead of breaking it, they’re… they’re swallowed inside it. Look.”

Flipping through the stapled stack of pictures taken from surveillance tapes, you finally found the screenshots needed to illustrate your statement. Under Adachi’s doubtful and puzzled gaze, you went back and forth between the few blurry images showing one of the teens’ bodies disappearing inside the monitor.

“I swear I’m not making it up. I’ve compiled footage of interest on the CDs you’ll find inside, because I know you could easily think this is just a bunch of badly photoshopped pictures.” you all but implored, hoping the detective would take you seriously.  
“Do you have any idea how ridiculous this… “going inside the TV” thing sounds?” Adachi brought his eyes up so he could properly look at you.  
“Yes, _I know_!” you couldn’t help but feel frustration take over you. “That’s why I gathered as much evidence as I could!”  
“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you.” Adachi rose up from his chair, looking guilty as you felt tears of frustration and pent-up fear and nervousness building up in your eyes. “It’s just… I have no reason to think you’re a liar, but it all sounds a bit outlandish…”  
“I know.”   
  
You sighed as Adachi stood behind you, awkwardly but gently patting your shoulders as you refrained from crying in front of him.   
  
“But I assure you I’m telling the truth, and that those teens probably know something about the murders. And even if they don’t, it seemed to me like the police should know about something like that.”  
“Thanks for your concern. You did well coming here.” Adachi nodded as he handed you a half-empty pack of tissues he fished from his pocket. “Especially since it must have been difficult keeping that kind of secret to yourself.”  
“It has.” You agreed after using one of the tissues to wipe away the tears that had begun to roll down your cheeks. “I thought I was going insane.”  
“You’re probably not, if you’ve really brought evidence.” The detective quickly looked through the rest of the files’ contents. “Wow… you sure did your work, huh? There’s going to be a lot to go through…”  
“I’m sorry for giving you so much work.” You hadn’t realized that you bringing all of those papers, audio clips and footage would mean a poor sap – namely, Adachi – would have to comb through everything, and you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  
“No, no, it’s fine!” the brunette suddenly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Didn’t mean to imply it’s gonna be nothing but trouble… since you think it might help us solve those two murders.”  
“I really hope so.” you nodded.

There was a moment of silence, filled only with the noise of paper being flipped and the occasional scratching of Adachi’s pen on his notebook. You stared silently, looking at the detective’s focused expression, thankful and relieved that he seemed to take you seriously and looked like he was grateful for your help.

You involuntarily caught his attention when you coughed, earning a sheepish grimace and another apology from Adachi:

“Sorry, Miss (L/N)! You’re free to go, I’ll go through everything by myself. I’ll contact you if further assistance is needed.”  
“Thank you… but it’s already late, isn’t it?” you felt a bit guilty after a quick glance at your watch told you it was way past 9 pm.  
“I'm on the night shift tonight, so don’t worry about it.” Adachi reassured you as he got up and led you to his office’s door. “Didn’t have much to do anyways.”  
“Okay… um, thank you for listening to me and taking me seriously.” you felt like it was important to convey how grateful you were for the way the detective had treated you, especially since he wasn't known for being zealous when it came to his work.  
“No problem! Thank _you_ for your help.” Adachi smiled as he reached for your hand and softly shook it. “Don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you’ve got anything else to report, okay?”  
“I’ll be sure to do so!” you nodded as you exited his office, feeling far lighter than when you had come in.

On your way out of the police station, you wished the old officer who had welcomed you a good evening. He barely barked a thanks and didn’t even spare you a glance, making you feel even more grateful that you’d entrusted your evidence to Adachi. Sure, the brunette didn’t exactly have a stellar reputation when it came to his detective abilities, but at least he was a decent human being.

If you were entirely honest, you found him more than decent. Adachi was no model, but he was cute and there was something endearing about him. He had done his best to put you at ease earlier, when you knew other officers would have treated you more harshly or even outright called you a liar or a loon. You made a mental note to be extra sweet to him the next time the two of you met in Junes, and you even entertained the thought of inviting him for coffee as a token of your appreciation.

You shook your head, the cold and nocturnal October air helping you calming down. That sounded too much like a date, straying too far from your... “professional” relationship. Or did it? After all, your experience in that area was sadly lacking.  
In your high school days, a few classmates had confessed to you, but you had politely declined to go out with them every time: none of them made your heart flutter, and having read far too much romance novels and romantic fanfictions in your free time, you only wanted to date someone you fell in love with.  
In college, what little free time you had was spent sleeping or resting from your long shifts at the konbini or from the all-nighters you pulled when finals approached, making dating out of the question.  
And since coming back to Inaba, no one had caught your eye, simple as that. One of your coworkers had made a pass at you, but you had no interest in them, and that had been the end of that.

So maybe inviting Adachi for coffee wouldn’t sound like a date if you made sure to carefully choose your words. The thought brought a smile to your face, and as you locked your apartment door behind you, you were still toying with that idea. But you decided to leave that thought aside for the time being: it was almost 10 pm, and you felt so incredibly relieved from telling your story to the police and entrusting them with your carefully collected evidence that the aftermath of all that accumulated stress, fright and doubts came crashing down on you, leaving you incredibly tired.

Not feeling particularly hungry, and wanting to hit the hay as soon as possible, you simply reheated some leftovers from your previous dinner and ate them quickly as you scrolled through your social media feed. Not bothering with the dishes, hoping that your future self wouldn’t mind too much, you took a quick shower, brushed your teeth and slipped underneath your bed’s delightfully warm blanket, a content smile finding its way to your lips as you fell into a quiet slumber.

* * *

A loud crashing sound startled you awake, and you groaned as your heartbeat struggled to steady itself. Your mind, still foggy with drowsiness, assumed the noise must have come from one of the trinkets you liked to decorate your shelves with, and you decided checking it out and cleaning that mess could wait until the morning.

But right as you decided to go back to sleep as if nothing had happened, there was another shattering sound, and this time you woke fully. You sat up in your bed, tensing up, fearing that there was someone else in your apartment. Sure, your belongings might have been struck by bad luck, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if you didn’t check it out.

Your heart drumming faster, you grabbed your cellphone from your night table and checked the time: just a bit past midnight. You decided against turning your room’s lights on, both to protect your eyes and to avoid drawing a potential burglar’s attention. You let your eyes get used to the obscurity for a while, then you grabbed the baseball bat you kept hidden under the bed. It was a relic from your high school days, and you had kept it safely hidden underneath your bed since you had started to live on your own. Thankfully, you had never been forced to use it, but its presence made you feel safer.

Tightening your grip on the bat’s handle, you quietly slipped out of your bedroom and made your way to the living room. You had to refrain a frightened moan when you noticed there was light coming from the room, and your fingers curled strongly around your weapon, ready to swing it at anyone who might be waiting for you there.

You dared a peek in the living room, relieved to notice the light was coming from the TV, which was turned on and displaying quiet static. But the sight didn’t relieve you for long: you clearly remembered turning the screen off after using it for the last time, before you left for work.

“I’m armed and the police is on the way!” you screamed, just in case, and flailed your baseball around as you stepped inside the living room.

Of course, you hadn’t contacted the police. You weren’t even sure someone had actually broken into your home, and you had only said that to – hopefully - scare a potential intruder and give yourself some courage.  
Fortunately, there was no-one in sight, and you allowed yourself to breathe in relief once you found the source of your worries: as suspected, there was a broken photo frame and a vase – or rather, a bunch of glass fragments – on the floor.

Reassured, and deciding that cleaning that mess could wait until the morning, you turned towards the living room’s door after making sure to turn the TV off, ready to go back to sleep. But as you spun around and stifled a yawn, bat still in hand, there was the distinct sound of your television turning back on.

“What?!” you mumbled, annoyed, as you turned around once more.

When you found yourself facing the offending monitor, you lost your grip on your weapon and your eyes opened wide as a strangled cry left your throat.  
This time, there was no static in sight: the screen displayed, in a much higher definition than you thought possible, a smiling picture of Adachi.  
Except, as you quickly found out, that it wasn’t a picture: as if he had noticed you were staring at him, Adachi’s smile widened, and he cheerfully greeted you:

“Sorry to bother you so late, but I really couldn’t wait until tomorrow to talk to you again.”

There was a dangerous undertone in his voice, but you failed to notice it, too shocked and mesmerized by the sight.

“This… this is a dream.” You finally sighed, closing your eyes, burying your face in your hands and taking a deep breath.

You let your fingers run down your cheeks and counted from one to ten before opening your eyes again – and found Adachi was still there, waiting for a reply and starting to look just a bit impatient.

“This has to be a dream.” you repeated, even though you took a step forwards, and the detective’s smile widened, revealing his teeth. “I’ve been thinking so much about the murders, and that whole going in the TV thing, this isn’t real.”  
“It’s up to you to find out.” Adachi shrugged as you kept on walking closer and closer to the screen, as fascinated as you were frightened. “Don’t you think?”  
“I…”

You reached the screen and stopped right in front of it, not daring to touch it. Your hesitance earned a laugh from Adachi, one that sounded just a bit rougher than the laugh you had heard him let out before, during one of your pleasant chats, back at Junes, back when the world made sense.

“C’mon, what’s scaring you?” he encouraged you, his voice sweet and his offer tantalizing as he raised his hands, his palms facing you and appearing to rest on his side of the screen. “Are you so scared to find out if this is a dream or real life? What do you have to lose? If this isn’t a dream, then it’s the definite proof you’re completely sane and everything you’ve seen at Junes was real after all. And if this is a dream, there’s nothing to fear. I’m nothing more than a fragment of your imagination, and you can do whatever you want to this television… or to me.”

There was something in the way his sentence ended in a whisper that made your breath hitch, not that you noticed. You felt your hands itching with the need to find out, you felt your heart about to burst and you felt your mind racing with possibilities and probabilities and doubts – and finally, your hands slowly came to rest on the screen's cold surface, mirroring Adachi’s.

But just as your fingertips brushed against the screen, you felt something grabbing your wrists with an iron grip, and you screamed in terrified surprise as your fingers started to sink inside the television. Your eyes widened as they glared at the television, where Adachi was still looking at you and laughing, his hands firmly pulling on your own.

“What's happening?!” you cried, your fingers sinking deeper and deeper against all reason.  
“Hahaha! Congratulations: you were right, after all! It _is_ possible to go inside the TV!”  
“P-please, stop!” you didn’t even relish the fact that you had seemingly been entirely right; there was something terrifying about Adachi’s sudden change in behavior, about the way he pulled you inside the monitor against all reason.  
“Aww, c’mon, don't you want to find out what that mysterious TV world is like, sweetheart?” he barked a laugh, his voice nothing like the sweet tone he used back at the police station. “You sure spent a lot of time listening about it! How about I give you a little tour, hmm?”  
“LET GO!” you screamed, angry and frightened tears starting to spill down your cheeks.

It made no sense, you kept telling yourself, trying to calm yourself down but losing your grip on reality more and more each second. There was no way Tohru Adachi was somehow _inside your television_ and reaching out from within, pulling on your limbs with a strength you never suspected he had. Yes, you had witnessed those high schoolers do exactly that, and you had gone to the police to report it... but experiencing it was an entirely different thing, and it hammered down just how _real_ everything you’d witnessed had been.

The two of you kept fighting a battle you kept losing: with each passing second, the detective managed to have more of your body sinking into the television, his slender fingers now wrapped around your elbows. Your eyes and his were locked in an equally fierce battle, the demented light in his dilated pupils sending shivers down your spine.

“Stop resisting!” Adachi finally spat, anger seeping through his perversely amused expression.

His grip on your elbows loosened; but before you could try to shake his hands away, you winced in pain as he started to twist your wrists, bringing even more tears to your eyes.  
The last thing you heard before you felt your body tumbling forwards and pass entirely through the screen was Adachi’s maniacal cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very, VERY long, and it's just going to be completely depraved porn from (almost) beginning to end.   
> I might work on it tonight, finish it tomorrow and reread it on the 25 (when everyone is sobering up after Christmas lunch). I hope I can do that, because as much as it pains me to admit it I'm horny for Adachi and want to unleash that debauchery on the world (and on myself).


	3. Love Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is - I've been writing porn for 10 years (started in high school, with atrocious and thankfully never published Waluigi x Daisy fics) and this is probably the pinnacle of my debauchery. I'm happy to share it with you! :)  
> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks!! I appreciate all of them, especially since it's my first time writing a reader insert fic, so I'm really enjoying the support <3  
> This chapter was supposed to have more, but I kept the rest for next chapter because it was getting really long...  
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

“Nhh…”

When you came back to your senses, it was to find yourself lying on a cold concrete ground. Your head was buzzing with a dull ache, and it took you a few moments to properly open your eyes and struggle to sit up. You blinked the last of your unconsciousness away, and when you took your surroundings in, it felt like you had been plunged in the middle of a blood-curling nightmare.

The sky was entirely red and black. Nothing like the gorgeous sunsets you’d see in the winter, no – the sky was painted a dull, monotonous red, with uniform black stripes slashing across it. Your surroundings were covered with a foul looking fog; its yellowish mass relented in some places, allowing you to see piles of concrete, various broken television screens, crooked traffic signs and long lines of police tapes.

“What the hell…” you felt shivers run down your spine, and you doubted it had anything to do with the place’s room temperature.

Wincing as you got up, you wrapped your arms around your chest in an attempt to make yourself feel safer – as if that’d change anything in such a foreign and frightening place. You slowly turned around, sadly confirming that no matter where you looked, there was nothing but ominous heaves of junk and a monstrous amalgamation of items you’d see in the familiar streets of Inaba, including traffic lights stuck at a red light.

You almost called for help but stopped yourself at the last moment: who knew what kind of people would answer your call?  
An answer quickly popped into your racing mind: Tohru Adachi, the very man who had somehow dragged you in this nightmarish realm. As you vividly remembered the strength with which he had pulled you inside the television and the demented look on his face as he had laughed at your panicked attempts to resist him, you felt nauseous and betrayed.

In what had to be the sickest coincidence of your life, just as your memories came back to you and flooded you with anger and fear, you heard familiar, lazy steps behind you, prompting you to quickly turn around. You were as eager as you feared facing Adachi, but you knew he might be the only way out of this mess.

“Welcome to that famed “TV world”.” Adachi offered you a smile.

It wasn’t that crazed smirk you’d seen right before tumbling on the other side of the screen, no; the detective had slipped back into the agreeable, clumsy and endearing demeanor that had made you trust him.  
You didn’t know which side of him was more frightening.

“Get me out of here.” you snarled, your arms falling to your sides as your hands curled into angry fists.  
“Oh? You don’t like being here?” Adachi titled his head, the very picture of innocence. He walked closer to you, and you stepped back without even noticing it. “I thought you might enjoy it… witnessing what you spent so long investigating!”  
“Well I don’t.” you countered, finally realizing you’d been walking away from him and scolding yourself for showing a sign of weakness.  
“Awww… well, I guess the scenery is an acquired taste.” he shrugged.

The two of you were now separated by a mere meter, and Adachi resolutely closed that gap. Summoning all your willpower, you remained still, even though the sudden proximity felt awfully uncomfortable and even outright dangerous.

“You don’t even want to stay here with me for a little while?” his voice dropped low, his eyes half-lidded and his lazy smirk turning predatory. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know… back at Junes, and even today at the police station…”

Your mouth filled with the acrid taste of bile as he gently raised a hand to your cheek and stroked your skin. Had he not shown his true colors, his gesture might easily have been mistaken for a fond display of affection, and you were disgusted to think that mere hours before, you just might have leaned into his touch.  
You knew better now, and you made it known to Adachi in the form of your right fist colliding with his face, sending him to stumble backwards.

“Fuck off, you creep!” you screamed as Adachi winced in pain.

You threw yourself at him, ready to use his momentary disorientation to hit him again, but something brutally stopped you. Sprouting from the concrete ground, several pieces of police tape had wrapped themselves around your limbs and your waist, pinning you in place. You did your best to shake them off, thrashing and fighting their surprisingly strong grip, but your efforts were futile, and soon enough a very angry looking Adachi was back in front of you.

“You filthy little bitch.” he seethed, all pretenses of looking nice gone from his face.

Adachi slapped you just as strongly as you had punched him, cutting your breath and drawing a laugh from him. Despite the pain, you kept looking at him and kept struggling against your bonds, unknowingly offering him a delightful show.

“Do you have any idea how pathetic you look?” his demented smile was back, and so was his hand on your cheek, except this time you felt how tense his fingers were against your skin. “You really think you have a chance to break free? This is _my_ world, you know. I control _everything_ here, and that includes _you_ , you fucking bitch.”

You jerked your head away from him, but he retorted by grabbing your chin in his hand, squeezing hard enough on your jaw to hurt.

“You- you don’t control me, asshole.” you managed to angrily reply in spite of his iron grip.

Adachi barked a joyless laugh and moved his hand to your throat. He relished the way your eyes widened as he started to squeeze, not hard enough to cut your air supply, applying just enough pressure to make you uncomfortable and let you understand the tacit threat.

The detective stayed silent for a while, enjoying the way you kept fighting against your restraints, even when he could choke the life out of you any second. He loved that fire in your eyes, that fight piercing through your obvious fear, the way you wouldn’t let him have his way with you. You were nothing like his two victims, whose attempts to fight back he deemed utterly ridiculous and laughable. No, you were different… you were defiant and your willpower, your strength overcame your distress.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to break you so lovingly, until you were nothing more than a dependent, whimpering mess of a lovely little slut whose only goal was to stuff all of her holes with his cum.

“You’re really something, you know?” he whispered right before stealing a kiss from you.

It wasn’t anything sensual, just the chaste pressing of his lips against yours, and his mouth was gone just as quickly as it had invaded your lips. But you still felt its lingering presence, like a phantom kiss was still being stolen from you.  
Your lips curled into a mean smile, and you spat right in Adachi’s face. The way his hand tightened around your throat was entirely worth seeing his smug features contort into a disgusted snarl.

“I can’t wait to teach you your fucking place.” he sighed angrily and dreamily.

His hand left your throat, and you greedily took a deep breath. He cleaned your spit with two fingers, and before you had any chance to react, he thrust those fingers between your slightly parted lips. You tried to protest against the sudden intrusion, but it came out as a pitiful moan, and Adachi took it as an invitation to jam his fingers even deeper down your throat.

“That’s right, sweetheart, gag around them.” he snickered, the way you moaned and thrashed against his hand and against the police tape with a renewed ardor going straight to his already hardening cock. “That’s good practice for what you’ll gag around later.”

As he watched you struggle against your gag reflex, an idea struck him. There was something he had wanted to try for a while, a spell he hadn’t used on anyone yet, and you seemed like the perfect candidate for it. Yes, the more Adachi toyed with the idea, the more appealing it sounded… what a wonderful, fun way to break you it would be if the spell worked.

Pleased with himself, Adachi removed his fingers from your drooling mouth, wiping them on your top as he pressed his body close to yours, slowly rubbing his crotch against your sex, allowing you to feel his bulge against your clothed intimacy. As you coughed and did your best to catch your breath, the detective forcefully grabbed your face and brought it close to his, and you locked eyes with him.

Adachi summoned his powers, felt their intoxicating sparks course through his veins as he casted the spell with a whisper of his mouth against yours:

“ _Marin Karin_.”

As soon as the two little words left his lips, you felt an invisible force radiating from him, as if Adachi suddenly exuded a powerful aura, an indescribable power that came crashing down on you like a wave, making you feel weak and almost unable to struggle against your bonds. You suddenly felt drowsy, as if your mind was clouded with an implacable smoke, as if the fog that surrounded you and Adachi had seeped into your brain and made thinking so, so difficult.

“Nngh… uuuh…” you tried to protest, but you were unable to get proper words out, as if your thinking processes had slowed down so much even talking was out of your reach.

There was still an urgent voice in your mind, screaming at you, urging you to fight back with all you had, to keep thrashing against your restraints, to do _anything_ to get back at Adachi, to fight against the fog that clouded your mind so sweetly. But that voice grew dimmer and dimmer with each passing second, until it disappeared completely, leaving you to remain perfectly still, lips parted and still drooling, eyes glassy and still locked on Adachi.

The detective had enjoyed every second of the process. He had witnessed that defiant fire in your eyes grow fainter and fainter until all that remained was a blank gaze, he had wrapped his arms around your torso to feel the way your protesting motions had gradually calmed down until they had completely stopped and you remained still in his embrace, like an obedient doll he couldn’t wait to properly play with.

“Good… you’re being so good, baby.” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against yours, laughing when you didn’t move away. “What a perfect little fuckdoll you’re going to be, honey.”

Him calling you “fuckdoll” sent an alarm ringing in your head, and you almost managed to whimper some form of protest, but that attempt was swallowed by Adachi’s greedy lips. That kiss was nothing like the innocent one he had stolen before; he wasted no time slipping his tongue inside your mouth, roughly exploring the wet cavern in a messy, sloppy kiss that had drool dripping down your chin.

The sensation was so foreign, so new, and it quenched what little resistance that had managed to weakly form in your brain. The way Adachi’s tongue caressed yours, the hunger in the moans that reached your ears – the fact that it was a mix of his voice and _yours_ should have terrified you, but it didn’t – it was so, so filthy, and it made you so needy you felt yourself kissing back, only to have Adachi pull away with mocking laughter.

“Awww, look at you! My lovely little slut is already being so greedy, and only after a kiss!” his fingers tangled in your hair, and he fondly pet your head in a parody of affection. “I wonder, how desperate will you get when I’m balls deep inside you?”

Without warning, he harshly pulled on your hair, exposing your throat. He wasted no time in assaulting your neck, first peppering tender kisses here and there before harshly biting down, causing you to cry out in pain.  
The pain was so sharp it dissipated the fog clouding your mind a bit, just enough to have a bubble of fear explode in your chest, and you weakly managed to whine:

“N-no!”

Droplets of blood dripping from Adachi’s lips and down your neck, the detective immediately removed himself from your throat, his piercing eyes staring straight into yours. There was still a slight smirk on his crimson tinted lips, and that grin scared you more than the way his slender fingers harshly groped your breasts.

“Did I hear that correctly? Did my little fucktoy say “no”?” he whispered in the most caring tone you’d ever heard him use.

You tried to nod, but before you could, you felt that same wave of energy crash down on you, making your knees so weak you would probably have collapsed to the ground had the police tape not been holding you up. The hazy smoke in your brain grew thicker, and you felt your eyes roll back into your head as Adachi’s hands moved down towards your clothed sex, roughly stroking you over the fabric of your pajama pants.

“My fuckdoll doesn’t say “no” to me, ever.” he breathed into your ear, gently nibbling on your earlobe. “My sweet fuckdoll doesn’t ever refuse anything to her master, isn’t that right, honey?”

You tried to counter Adachi’s poisonous words, but not even a simple “no” managed to spill past your lips. In fact, it was impossible to even think about saying “no” to anything Adachi said – he kept murmuring that into your ear, one of his hands running up and down your back and the other fondling your breasts through your shirt.

You didn’t even notice your restrains vanishing, freeing your unsteady limbs. If not for Adachi’s possessive embrace, you would have fallen to the ground – again, that thought didn’t even cross your mind. It felt too good to let go, to let all your thoughts drift away and let Adachi and his almost tender gestures lull you into heated, lustful comfort, his fingertips setting your nerves ablaze and his lips playing with your earlobe, sometimes letting the small piece of flesh go to whisper filthier and filthier suggestions to your dazed mind – how much you loved him, how much you wanted him, all of him, how much you craved everything he’d inflict to your body, everything he’d take from you.

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart!” he laughed, pleased to find a damp spot on your pajama pants. “Such a naughty girl…”

Without warning, Adachi brutally pushed you away, sending you to tumble on the concrete ground. The pain radiating from your back was almost enough to help what remained of your resistance to pierce through the pleasurable haze clouding your thoughts, but then you saw Adachi sitting on a chair in front of you, looking down on you with a superior grin, openly stroking the bulge tenting his slacks. No matter how hard you tried to look away, you were unable to move your eyes from the tantalizing sight of his agile fingers caressing his arousal, your mouth opening and letting out small pants without you even realizing it.

“What’s wrong, slut? Is there something in particular you want?”  
“Uh...” you couldn’t speak, your mind filled with nothing but arousal and want, _need_ to get closer to Adachi.  
“Speak up, dumbass.” he snarled, his tone full of reproach but his delighted smirk betraying how proud of himself he was to have reduced you to a panting, desperate mess with nothing but his cock in mind. “Or are you so horny you can’t even speak properly anymore?”

Before you could even try to answer him, a hint of defiance still making your cheeks flush in anger, the detective crooked a finger towards you, beaconing you to come closer.

“That’s fine by me, sweetheart. As long as you still have enough braincells to scream my name when I’m fucking you silly, I don’t care. Come here, fuckdoll.”

The perspective of Adachi giving you the fucking you needed was so enticing that it made getting up even harder, your wobbly knees barely supporting you. However, your pathetic success had Adachi’s lips curling in disapproval as he spat:

“When did I ever say you could get up? Get on your knees, whore. Crawl to your master.”

As soon as he ordered you to, your knees gave out without you even thinking about it, as if his words directly pulled on your limbs the way strings pulled on a puppet. Head filled with delirious arousal and submission, you got on all fours and made your way towards Adachi, not minding the way the cold concrete ground grated against your palms.

His tongue lecherously flicking over his lips, Adachi watched you obediently crawl, your hips slightly swaying as you did so. Even with such a debauched look on your face, your body somehow kept a trace of innocence; and as much as he savored the thought of being the one to tear those last traces of purity to shreds, he couldn’t wait to see how sluttier that same crawl could get as he made you go through the motions again and again.

“Mmmh, well done, my perfect little fuckdoll.” Adachi rewarded you by a few head pats once you reached your spot, right between his legs.

You relished the way his fingertips lightly scratched your scalp, getting drunk on the attention he was oh so kind to give you. You felt your heartbeat race faster, like a schoolgirl falling in love for the first time - and this had to be it, right? This was love… that feeling of pure, absolute devotion that radiated throughout your entire being as Adachi’s dilated pupils caught your half-lidded eyes, as his smile revealed teeth still stained with your blood, as his hands harshly grabbed your hair and pressed your face against the tent in his pants, your breath coming out in heavy puffs over his clothed erection.

“See this, honey? This is the only thing that should matter to you right now. Servicing your master is your only purpose, after all, isn’t that right?”  
“Y-yeah…” you managed to sigh dreamily, feeling overcome with the feral desire to free his member and finally show him how devoted to him you were.  
“What an obedient fuckdoll.” Adachi crooned, before jerking your head away from your coveted prize.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, a tiny part of you was horrified by the disappointed whine you let out when Adachi denied you access to his cock, but that outraged and faint voice vanished when the detective’s voice dropped low:

“You’ve been a real bitch earlier, so I’m not gonna let you off the hook that easily, slut. Time to prove you’re worth my attention. Remove your clothes and give me a little show while you’re at it.”

Once more, the order sank into the hazy fog of your brain, and a sudden jolt of arousal took over the alarmed ringing in your ears. A crazed smile blossomed on your lips, and you dared to press a loving kiss against the bulge in Adachi’s slacks before getting up, your bold gesture earning you a playful slap on the ass from the detective.

You had no experience when it came to sexual relationships, and you had no clue on how to give a proper strip-tease; but those issues would be a concern to your regular self – your old self. Adachi was molding you into someone, something different, and that new person was more than eager to please her master, regardless of her abilities.

Standing right in front of Adachi, you gave him the sultriest look you could, earning a satisfied grin. You let your hands toy with the hem of the old college shirt that served as your pajama top, tauntingly lifting it higher and higher until you removed it completely and let it drop by your side, revealing your chest to the man in front of you. A sick, sinister laugh left his throat at the sight of your hardened nipples; unaware of how much Adachi relished the way he was slowly but surely corrupting you, your hands came to rest on your breasts, slowly massaging them.

“A-ah, Adachi…” you moaned, eyes closing in bliss as you mentally replaced your fingers by the detective’s calloused digits.  
“Yeah, that’s the spirit, sweetheart.” Adachi snickered, although a dark veil quickly fell over his dilated pupils. “Although that’s not the name that should leave your dick-sucking lips.”  
“Huh?” you frowned, puzzled.

Lacking the brainpower to think about Adachi’s words while your hands danced down your belly, you stopped your enticing motions to try and understand what the detective meant. Your obvious difficulties made Adachi erupt in cruel laughter, and he was quick to taunt you:

“Aw, my poor little fuckdoll is too stupid to understand what her master wants! Tss, tss, that won’t do. A proper fucktoy like you has to be ready to cater to her master’s every need. Come on, remove your pants and sit on my lap.”

Somewhere in the back of your mind, your pride was hurt by Adachi’s degrading words. But that tiny, tiny feeling was promptly silenced by how eager you were to present your naked body to Adachi and to revel in the intimate privilege of straddling his thighs. A slight dribble of drool running down your chin, you quickly discarded your remaining clothing and climbed on Adachi’s lap, a moan escaping you when you felt his taunt arousal under your dripping pussy.

“What a beautiful, slutty body you have, honey.” Adachi praised you, and then closed his mouth around a nipple, greedily sucking on the little bud and grazing its sensitive surface with his teeth. “Can’t wait to break it, can’t wait to fill every single hole with my cum until all you can think about is having my dick pounding inside of you.”  
“M-mmh!” heated moans left your lips as Adachi harshly pinched your nipples and left angry, possessive love bites all over and all around your tits.  
“That prospect really gets you going, huh?” he grinned after pressing a surprisingly soft kiss between your breasts.  
“Yeah…” you drunkenly nodded, face flushed, lips parted, chest heaving and unconsciously grinding against Adachi’s cock.  
“Good. You’re gonna be such a great fucktoy… my personal little whore.” he sighed.

There was a moment of quietness, like the calm before a storm. You draped your arms around the detective’s neck, as if to steady your loosening grip on reality and on your own sanity. Adachi replied by gently nuzzling your chest, humming soothingly over the bitemarks he had covered it with.

“There, there, my good little slut.” he crooned, enjoying every second of this, letting the spell he had cast on you bring you deeper and deeper into sweet submission. “Now, let’s go back to what I was saying earlier, hm? About what you should refer to me as. Let’s try again, okay? What’s my name?”  
“… Tohru?” you tried.

You knew it wasn’t the answer he expected, but “Adachi” wasn’t correct either, and nothing else came to your mind. You waited anxiously for a reaction.  
Adachi’s expression remained comforting and cheerful, even as he brutally slapped you, leaving your cheek to grow red and pulse in pain.

“No, you stupid bitch. Do you think I’m your boyfriend or something?” a deceptive gentle stroke of your bruised cheek, followed by another slap, this time on the other side of your face. “Because I’m not your boyfriend, slut. I’m your master, understood? So say it. Say I’m your master.”

His grey irises burned with lustful irritation as he stared at you expectantly. For a moment, you remained silent, a shred of remaining dignity and self-worth forbidding you to lower yourself to calling Adachi your master. There was a fight in your mind, a fight to preserve what remained of your true self; but that fight was hopeless, and you lost as soon as Adachi started to pepper gentle kisses against your chest while softly humming.

“You’re my master…” the words left your lips without you even realizing it, and when they did, your eyes rolled back into your skull. Simply admitting what had become your truth felt so, so mindbreakingly arousing that you thought you could come right in that moment. “You’re my master.” you repeated with more conviction and more abandon, Adachi laughing against your skin as you lost yourself to pleasure.  
“That’s right, my darling whore!” he cackled as his hands moved to your ass and started to knead your asscheeks roughly and possessively. “I’m your master, and you’re my obedient fuckdoll, you do everything I tell you and you love every second of it. Your pretty little head is only filled with absolute devotion to me and me only, and your very reason for existing is serving me. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”  
“Yeah!” you couldn’t help but scream in approval as Adachi’s hands moved back to your tits, playing with them merrily.  
“So say it, slut. Say that you’re my fuckdoll, say that you belong to me.” Adachi steadied his hands on your hips and moved them forcefully, grinding you down on his clothed cock.  
“I-I’m your fuckdoll and I belong to you, master!” you threw your head back, legs shaking as you savored the friction of your body against Adachi’s.

Adachi’s mad laughter was joined by your own delirious giggles, and before you could react, he lifted you from his lap and pressed something cold and hard against your clit.

“You’re being very good, being so horny for your master. Look at how wet you are for me!” Adachi crooned as your eyes traveled down and fell on the barrel of the gun he used to trace lazy circles against your sensitive bud.

Had he done so earlier, the spell might have shattered out of the terror you felt; but you were so far gone you couldn’t help but moan, the ripples of pleasure Adachi’s strokes sent coursing through your nerves almost strong enough to balance the pain of having such a blunt object rubbing against such a sensitive place.

“What’s that, honey?” the detective hummed, delighted by the noises of discomfort escaping amidst your wanton wails. “Is it painful when I use my gun to get you off?”  
“Y-yeah, it hurts!” you cried out when Adachi twisted the barrel particularly harshly.  
“Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to use my fingers?”  
“P-please, master!” you had just enough brainpower left to beg properly, not that it changed Adachi’s mind – he simply wanted to hear you plead in pain.  
“Aww, too bad, I don’t think I will.” he grinned, relishing your disappointed whine. “You haven’t earned them yet, slut. You barely deserve my gun, but I’m still giving it to you, because I’m just that nice. Aren’t I, baby?”  
“Uuu-uh!” you threw your head back, panting in pain and in pleasure as Adachi’s motions became slower and gentler.  
“Besides, now that you’re my fuckdoll, you’re gonna have to learn to take the pain I give you.” he warned, his tone sickeningly sweet. “But you’ll learn to love it so, so much, honey! Because you love everything I give you. The pain, the pleasure… it’s all the same to you, isn’t it, slut?”

The languorous circles of Adachi’s gun had driven you so wild you couldn’t even give him a proper reply, but the detective couldn’t bring himself to be mad at you for that, not when you were shaking so lovingly on his lap, juices dripping down his gun and so far gone you couldn’t even string two words together.

Adachi finally decided that his cock, which he was sure was already leaking precum, needed attention, so he brutally removed his gun, whistling at the sticky trail of fluid linking his weapon and your pussy. Not willing to wait until you had recovered a bit, Adachi brutally pushed you out of his lap before grabbing you by the hair and dragging you between his legs, shoving his gun between your face and his crotch.

“Look at that, you fucking whore! My gun is all covered in your slutty juices!” he cackled, wiping the weapon against your lips. “Such a filthy, filthy girl. You’re so lucky to have me, you know? No one else would want such a disgusting bitch. So show a little gratitude to your master, won’t you? Clean the other mess you’ve made.”

Adachi threw his weapon to the side, barely leaving you enough time to understand his perverted praise before pressing your face against the erection painfully tenting his pants. The fabric there was damp, moist with the arousal that had dripped down when you had ground against him.  
You blinked dumbly, not daring to do what every fiber of your being urged you to do – namely, get your lips around Adachi’s cock as fast as possible. The detective almost berated you for it, but then he remembered what had happened the last time he had shoved your face between his legs, and he softly threaded his fingers in your messy hair.

“Aww, what a good learner you are! But you have my permission this time, baby. C’mon, show me what you want to do so badly. Take me in your mouth like a good little whore.”

That was all you needed, and you let out a sigh of relief and desire as your fingers fumbled with the fly of Adachi’s pants. You pulled his slacks and his boxers down, allowing his dripping length to spring free and fall against your cheek. You looked so innocent, yet so consumed with the debauchery he had instilled in your mind that Adachi couldn’t resist: he grabbed his cock at the base and slapped you across the face a few times, spreading his precum all over your skin as he did so.

“Come on, sweetheart, get to work.” he softly sang as he left the head of his dick to rest against your lips. “Worship me.”  
“Yes, master.” you murmured against his member, before sloppily kissing its tip and slipping it inside your eager mouth.

The sensation was entirely new to you, and Adachi’s salty, tangy taste filled your mouth and your mind as you tentatively swirled your tongue around the head of his cock. Your hands hesitantly wrapped around the length you couldn’t fit inside your throat yet, stroking amorously and making Adachi sigh blissfully.

“You look so good like this, baby.” he whispered, his fingers gently petting your head and playing with your hair. “Your lips were made to be around my cock, and I know you’re already addicted to my taste, right? Just like you’ll be addicted to the taste of my cum.”

To your ears, the filthy praise sounded like such romantic promises that you hummed in pleasure and worked to fit more of him inside of your eager, stretched mouth. You couldn’t wait to have him filling your throat, to have your lips pressing against the base of his dick – but your eagerness got the best of you, and you had barely swallowed half of his member before you found yourself choking, tears rolling down your cheeks and spit dripping down your chin as Adachi barked in laughter.

“What’s wrong, slut? It’s cute that you love me so much you’re literally gagging on my cock, but that doesn’t mean you should stop there. Let me see how the back of your throat feels, honey! It’s what you were made for, remember?”

His words sank into your brain, past any resistance, causing you to force yourself to swallow even more of him in spite of your gag reflex, in spite of the way your vision blurred, in spite of the lack of air – you needed Adachi buried to the hilt in your mouth, and you needed it more than oxygen.  
Finally, in a mess of spit and drool and precum, Adachi’s cock was entirely inside of you, and he pressed your face against his pubic hair, filling your nose with his musky scent the way he had saturated your tastebuds with the taste of his dick.

“There we go, sweetheart…” he whispered as he started to thrust his hips a bit, using you like he would a fleshlight. “You’re doing so good, my little fuckdoll. Taking all of me, letting me facefuck you…” the pace of his thrusts increased, with little regard for the desperate gurgling noises around his cock. “… be a good little slut and just take it, alright? And don’t you dare touch yourself, even if it feels so, so good to have me claiming your throat!”

Your hands fell limply to your sides, and you whined in disappointment and pleasure as Adachi kept ramming his cock in and out of your mouth, pulling until only the tip of his length remained on your tongue only to thrust it back down your throat, relishing the enticing caress of your tongue against his skin. It was dizzying, the fire burning inside your entrails, Adachi’s enraptured moans, the pleasure pulsing in your dripping pussy, Adachi’s maddening pace-

“I’m gonna cum, slut, and you’re gonna swallow all of it, you’re not gonna waste a single drop of your new favorite treat, yeah?” Adachi breathed as he felt his orgasm drawing near. “You love my cum, you can’t get enough of it, so I’m gonna give you so, so much, sweetheart, and you’ll love me for it!”

Adachi’s hips bucked against your face and you felt something being pumped down your throat, overpowering your senses as it melted with Adachi’s labored breathing and ecstatic groan, a strange, delectable taste filling your entire being and bringing you so close to your own release as you mindlessly swallowed Adachi’s cum.

“Hmmm… that felt so fucking good…” the detective panted as he withdrew his limping dick from your mouth, wiping its weeping head against your puffed-out lips.

You were so far gone, lost in a submissive sea of bliss that you didn’t even notice the lascivious, hungry way your tongue greedily lapped the small drops of cum Adachi had so graciously smeared over your lips, and the detective’s cruel laugh as you did so was music to your ears.

“Hahaha, look at you, you dumb slut! You’re already so cumhungry, it’s so pathetic! But that’s why you’re gonna be such a good fucktoy… what am I saying, you’re already master’s good little fuckdoll…”

You barely noticed as Adachi pulled you into his lap, drunk on the salty taste lingering in your mouth that you couldn’t get enough of. Your mouth felt so empty without Adachi’s cock stretching your lips, to the point you moaned in relief when the detective took pity on your obvious discomfort and slipped two fingers inside your mouth. You happily suckled on them as Adachi soothingly pet your hair.  
As he watched you languidly suck on his digits through half-lidded eyes, something occurred to Adachi, and his lips curled into a predatory grin as he asked you in such a sweet tone:

“Was it your first time sucking dick, slut?”

You nodded weakly. His question barely reached what was left of your conscious mind, as if you had sunk in an abyss of sleepy bliss, feeling so warm and loved and submissive and worthless in your master’s embrace.

“Is that so…” Adachi’s smile widened, a crazed light shining in his dilated pupils. “That’s a very good thing, baby. Have you ever had a cock inside your pussy? Or someone else’s fingers?”

You shook your head, and a delighted Adachi left a sloppy, rewarding kiss on the curve of your left breast.

“Perfect, my good, obedient fuckdoll. I’ll be your first, and I’ll be the only one who ever gets to take your pussy… my pussy.” he lazily stroked your clit for a short moment, making you tremble in his lap. “I’ll fuck you long and hard until your body remembers me, until it can’t take anything else but my fingers and my cock… your ass, your mouth, your pussy, it all belongs to me, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

For a fleeting second, that annoying voice in the back of your mind, the voice that kept trying to tear you away from your beloved master, seemed to grow just a bit louder – but then, Adachi’s fingers left your mouth to lovingly rub your own spit against your puffy pussy lips, and you smiled in blissful abandon as you whispered:

“Yes, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THERE IT IS--- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DEPRAVITY......  
> Next time: reader-chan loses her virginity to Adachi. How sweet and romantic! I hope I can finish it before 2020 ends.  
> Thank you for reading and I wish you all a wonderful end of 2020!!! 
> 
> I got KH Melody of Memory for Christmas so I'll be trying to finish the expert version of Vector to the Heavens if you need me .......


	4. Wedding vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
> Let's have a toast to 2021 and hope it sucks less than 2020!!
> 
> Well, this is it, I think I outdid myself with this chapter lol. It's even longer than the previous one, and even then, I cut content lmao. I also added tags to fit the chapter ;)  
> I had a blast writing this.... I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> I'm honestly still not over the support I've gotten for this story so THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! Thank you so so much for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, everything, ilu <3  
> Enjoy!
> 
> AH final note: Adachi gets REALLY violent in the last few lines with ambiguous wording but he doesnt kill you   
> (and a part of this chapter is shamelessly inspired by the accomplice ending)

The sound of your alarm clock jolting you awake was even more unpleasant than usual. You had a pounding headache, which made itself known as soon as you tried to shift the covers around you a bit to try and enjoy five more minutes of blissful sleep before your second alarm pierced another needle through your throbbing skull.

Unfortunately, those five minutes were far from enough to give you even a modicum of sleep, and it was with a vengeful fist that you punched your alarm clock’s button off, slowly sitting up in your bed afterwards. The transition was painful, but you felt a bit better with your torso resting against your pillows as you did your best to open your weary eyes.

“Did I get drunk or something last night…” you muttered, rubbing your aching forehead.

It wasn’t your style to get really hammered; sure, you enjoyed the occasional drink with friendly colleagues on a Friday night, but you were always careful not to exceed your limits. Although a hangover was the explanation that made the most sense for your current state – except it didn’t do anything to explain your achy limbs or the discomfort radiating in your jaw – it was also the least probable.

Still pondering over what had caused you to wake up in such a miserable state, you stretched a bit and got out of bed. You were quick to wrap yourself in the cozy bathrobe you always kept near your bed: with November nearing, the weather was starting to become quite chilly. You almost opened your bedroom’s curtains before deciding against it, in fear of the sunlight worsening your headache.

Resolved to drag yourself to the kitchen so you could get some breakfast – and, hopefully, a cup of coffee to chase the headache away – you barely made it to the living room before you were suddenly hit with your memories from the night before, causing your cheeks to darken and your hands to fly in front of your gasping mouth.

Right. Yeah.  
Turns out you had spent quite some time fingering yourself raw while thinking about a certain detective.

“It’s not that embarrassing.” you admonished yourself on your way to the kitchen. “People jerk it to their crushes all the-”

Wait, hold up.  
Since when did you think of Adachi as your crush?!

Sure, Adachi was cute, and there was something weirdly endearing about him. Whenever the two of you chatted a little if he hung around Junes during your shift, your conversations were always pleasant – not that there had been much conversations, but what little time you’d spent together, you did appreciate it. But that was it – Adachi was just… _cute_ , just like the baker down your street, or the two roommates living in the apartment across yours.

Your headache showing no signs of weakening – especially not with the speed your poor mind ran at – you took some ibuprofen before sitting down at your kitchen’s small table. You quietly ate some cereal, not the least bit focused on the food, but rather trying to untangle your own feelings about Adachi.

Your thoughts drifted back to the previous night, hoping to find some clue about your sudden fondness for the detective. What had happened before getting of- before getting home? Why was it so hard to remember what you had done yesterday? Your memory had never been perfect, but it had never been so bad that you couldn’t even remember the events of past days…

Wait, here it was. The thick fog seemingly hiding your memories from your own self lifted little by little, allowing you to start retracting the events that had led to… um, your nightly activities. Let see… you had left work around 6 pm, bought a new novel on your way back, and then –  
You suddenly distinctly remembered what had happened, and couldn’t help the bashful, dumb grin that spread across your lips, which made you look like a schoolgirl catching a glimpse of the classmate she has a crush on.

Right before taking the bus home, you had encountered Adachi, seemingly out on a patrol. Since you were in no rush – and neither was he, apparently; after all, crime rates were quite low in Inaba, which he probably took as a valid reason to slack off while on duty – you had spent quite a while chatting with Adachi, only stopping when you had realized night had long fallen. You had parted ways with a cheerful wave after he politely waited for your bus with you, and you had spent the twenty minutes ride thinking about the detective.

Your cereal bowl was long forgotten: you were so focused on replaying the previous night in your head, on letting Adachi and the sudden fantasies about him that had grown and grown in your increasingly aroused mind fill your head, that you literally couldn’t think about anything else. You barely checked that your kitchen’s blinds were closed – thankfully, they were – before you let your fingers slip beneath your waistband, your bathrobe falling down your shoulders as you threw your head back.

Yes, you remembered it perfectly now. How you had laid down on your bed, on top of the covers, naked and feverish as your hands had teased and touched and rubbed – exactly like they what they were doing now – eyes closed and thinking so, so hard about Adachi, about how you wanted him to wrap his arms around you and hold you in a strong, tender embrace as he was buried deep inside of you.

But as your fingers had rubbed languorous circles over you clit – the tiny nub was now so sensitive it hurt, but you kept stroking it through the pain – the fantasies had grown wilder, reaching dark depths you’d never even knew lurked within you. At first, it had felt so, so wrong and shameful to slowly tease your entrance while you thought about Adachi’s lips curling into a mean smile and closing down on your throat and biting hard enough to make you cry and whimper; but then, sinful bliss had overtaken you.

You slipped a finger inside, just like you had mere hours before. Your fantasies perfectly in sync with those of the night before, you pumped your digit in and out, your pace increasing as the kitchen filled with your moans and your ears filled with the imaginary voice of Adachi sweetly whispering depraved things to you. It wasn’t long before you added another finger to the hectic rhythm of your thrusts.

You remembered how filthy your reveries had turned, how the cute pet names Adachi would give you had gradually become degrading insults – slut, whore, bitch, it all sounded so, so loving in his mouth that you knew it would feel just as intimate, if not more intimate, than what regular couples called each other. You remembered the dark glow in your fantasied Adachi’s eyes, you remembered the violence with which his hips snapped against yours, pounding your aching pussy, bringing tears of pleasure and pain to your eyes, tongue lolling out of your mouth, chest heaving as you gasped for air, Adachi’s hand having suddenly closed around your throat-

The fantasy and the memories shattered as you came on your fingers, your liquid arousal running down on your chair. Mortified, you hastily got up and grabbed a nearby pack of tissue to clean the mess you had just made, even though your thighs were still quivering and your clit was still throbbing under the lingering sensation of Adachi’s phantom skin brushing against yours.

* * *

With a satisfied hum, you put your mascara tube back in its pouch. You glanced at your reflection in your bathroom’s mirror one more time, pleased with the result. Sure, it’s wasn’t like you were preparing yourself for a date, but it was still nice to make yourself pretty for your own enjoyment from time to time. You had the day off tomorrow anyways, so even though it was almost midnight, that didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy a bit of late evening self-care. You really needed it after the last few days, during which you had kept struggling with your unexplained, sudden attraction and lust for Adachi. You had tried to go shopping a bit the day before to take your mind off that pesky issue, to no avail.

Resolutely pushing the detective out of your head, you exited your bathroom, almost with a pep in your step. Once you reached the tall mirror hanging besides your apartment’s entrance, you took a cautious glance, only to smile in satisfaction, pleased at your reflection. The dress you had bought the day before seemed to fit you even more than it did back at the shop – probably because the clothing store’s harsh lighting didn’t do your skin any favors.

The dress you had picked wasn’t what you would usually wear: with its simple but elegant cut, its soft silken material, its radiant white color and its small, delicate frills around the sweetheart neckline, the garment you wore was far fancier than your usual dresses. You gently smoothed down the fabric stopping right above your knees, twirled a little on yourself and practically beamed at how good the immaculate piece fit you, hugging your curves without clinging too much to your skin, feeling light and swirling beautifully around you with every move.

“Nice.” you whispered contentedly with a smirk, before heading towards your couch and turning the TV on.

You flicked through the channels until you reached something you could let run in the background while checking your messages. The voice of a late-night news anchor barely reached you, busy as you were answering a text from a high school friend you’d recently reconnected with. In fact, you were so absorbed by your correspondence that you barely even heard the journalist’ voice and face being brutally replaced by static.

It took someone else taking over the static for you to toss your phone aside and gasp at your television screen, which was now displaying a cheerful and waving Adachi. Your initial surprise passed quickly, leading you to wonder why on Earth you had recovered so fast: the sight was anything but usual, yet there was something oddly familiar about it. Even more, you felt your cheeks starting to flush and your heartbeat ever so slightly increasing as you got up and started to step towards the monitor. Your mind was racing with questions, but they were soon swallowed by a wave of unexplainable happiness, leading you to rest your fingers on the screen’s surface.

“Oh, you look so pretty!” Adachi beamed once you touched the TV, his own fingers soon reaching until they were lying underneath yours. “All dolled up for me!”  
“What?” you frowned, a vague sense of foreboding starting to creep its way amidst the carefree bliss that had started to bloom in your head. “What is even happening?”  
“Haha, you’ll see soon enough, baby!”

Before you could attempt to probe Adachi further, his hands reached outside of the screen and firmly grabbed your own, pulling against your sudden, panicked resistance.

“Aww, don’t be like that! We had such a great time the other day, so don’t go playing hard to get now!”  
“What are you even talking about?!”

Your body was now filled with a dizzying mix of blind happiness and scared distrust, adrenaline coursing through your veins. But unbeknownst to you, you fought far less against Adachi’s grip than you had three days before, and it wasn’t long before the detective successfully dragged you entirely on his side of the screen.

Once more, you found yourself in the desolate realm of Magatsu Inaba, amidst piles of junk and concrete. But you didn’t get to take much of the scenery in, for as soon as Adachi embraced your stressed frame, police tape sprung from the ground and pinned you in place, as if you were nothing more than a fly trapped in an intricate web of Adachi’s creation.

“What the fuck is this?!” you groaned, anger starting to seep through your anxiety.

You were so focused on doing your best to escape your restraints that it wasn’t until Adachi’s face was mere millimeters away from yours than you noticed the terrifyingly hungry glint in his eyes, which was quickly amplified by a lecherous flick of his tongue against his lips.

“Is this some kind of sick joke, Adachi?!” you growled, earning a laugh from the detective.

That noise sent an unexplainably pleasurable shiver down your spine. It was so unlike anything you’d ever heard from the brunette, yet it was also strangely familiar, and for some reason, oddly comforting. The sudden way your struggling movements slowed down didn’t escape Adachi, causing him to laugh even more as he fisted a hand in your neatly brushed hair and pressed a sloppy kiss against your lips.

Something broke inside of you in that moment, as if your brain ceased to function for an instant, your thoughts struggling to get racing again as the detective’s tongue ran over your lips before forcing itself between them. But a few moments into the heated kiss, you managed to harshly bite down on his lip, causing Adachi to let out a pained whimper and remove his face from your own.

“Seems like my precious bitch still need to be tamed.” he snickered, wiping his own blood away with his thumb. “But don’t you worry, baby, I’m sure you’ll be an even faster learner than last time.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about but get away from me!” you screamed, more panicked by the arousal that had started to seize your entire being than by Adachi’s assault.  
“Awww, I know you don’t mean that, honey.” The detective let out in a disgustingly soothing voice, his eyes roaming all over your bound body. “You and I both know than soon enough, you’ll be begging for me.”  
“As if!” your face contorted in disgust at both your shameful lust and Adachi’s perverted gaze.  
“Such a defiant girl…” he sighed, his lips ghosting against yours once more. “But that’s okay. I know how much you love it when I put you back in your place.”  
“Fuck off, you-”  
“Marin Karin.”

Your memories from three nights ago flashed before your eyes for a fleeting instant, bloodcurdling terror cutting your breath short as you remembered what had happened the last time Adachi had used that spell on you. But those memories were quickly swallowed by the pleasurable wave of crushing, absolute power that swept you over and left you a pliant, immobile puppet quietly held up by police tape.

“There you go, fuckdoll.” Adachi crooned with a gentle stroke of the back of your neck. “No need to be a bitch, yeah? You just have to be my good, obedient slut. It’s the only thing you’re good at anyways, right?”

You felt yourself nodding without even thinking about it. Something inside you was terrified and infuriated that Adachi’s perverted control over you was starting to grow so delightfully absolute that your body was quick and eager to bend itself to his will, to agree with every single disgusting suggestion he innocently whispered to you.

“Good. Fuck, you look so good like this, all tied up for me to play with…”

His fingers left your neck to run down your bound arms, following the police line’s path along your limb until he reached your fingers. With a demented smile and a lingering kiss against your jaw, Adachi strongly pressed down on the bed of one of your fingernails, causing you to scream in searing pain.

“That’s what you get for being such a disobedient little bitch, sweetheart. And you’re very lucky I’m just gonna do this once. If it were any other day, I’d gladly do it again and again until I was sure you never, ever disrespected your master again, but today is a special day.” he sang against your ear, his tone shaking with excitement and impatience.

Relishing the pained and aroused whimpers you breathed out, Adachi shoved a knee between your slightly parted legs, grinding it against your pelvis, delighted when you let out a long, decadent moan.

“Oh, I know, baby, I know you’re just as excited as me.” A kiss against your throat, followed by a harsh bite. “After all, tonight, your master is gonna get his little fuckdoll’s virginity!”

The prospect of Adachi giving you the proper fucking you’d subconsciously been craving for the past three days was enough to have your head spinning with blissful desire, and your lips curved into a depraved, hungry smile Adachi was quick to crash his own crazed grin against. He gave you a long, languorous kiss, his limb still rubbing between your shaky legs and his own arousal starting to swell in his pants.

When he removed his lips from yours, a strand of saliva linking your two equally ravenous mouths, you whined in protest, causing him to chuckle as he gently stroked your reddened cheeks.

“Yeah, I know my dumb little whore is eager to have her master claiming her greedy pussy, but you’re gonna have to be patient, sweetheart. Remember, you’re not the one in charge here. You’ve never been, and you’ll never be. _I_ ’m the one who decides when you get to be stuffed with my cock and when you have to wait and beg for it like a good little slut. Got it?”  
“Y-yeah… master.” you added right before Adachi felt like he had to slap some respect into you.  
“Good! That’s my perfect fuckdoll.” he crooned, your restraints suddenly vanishing.

The detective was quick to close his arms around you, lest you fall to the ground. One hand supporting your back, and the other roughly groping your ass, Adachi’s lips found his way to your eager ear, and he amorously whispered:

“Before you get the privilege of having my dick buried deep inside your cunt, you’re gonna have to do something very important for me, baby.”  
“Uh-uh.” you nodded, arching your back when Adachi’s teeth grazed against your earlobe.  
“Wonderful. You have such lovely memories of meeting me in the street on the way home the other day, right?”  
“Yes, master.”  
“Good. That’s a wonderful memory, isn’t it? It makes you happy and wet to think back on it with what little brain you have left?”  
“Y-yeah, master…” you sighed dreamily as Adachi’s left hand lifted your dress to slip his hand underneath it, toying with your underwear’s waistband.  
“Very good. Much better than the awful, useless memory your silly little mind created of that day. Honestly, sweetheart, why would you even go to the police station, unless it’s to crawl under my desk and suck me off? Where do you get such stupid ideas?”

You frowned for a moment, puzzled. Now that Adachi mentioned it, you did recall something about being at the station that evening- but that made no sense… you had seen Adachi earlier, so what business would you have there?  
The detective all but cackled at the confusion written all over your face. It was so, _so_ easy and so _fun_ to play with your mind as simply as he toyed with your body, your memories so effortlessly manipulated and rewritten.

“Aww, see, now you’re getting all lost. Can’t have that, now, can we, slut? That’s why we’ll have to destroy the last thing that could make your poor little brain hurt like this. Here, take this.”

The way you whined in protest when Adachi’s hands left you was music to his ears, as was the priceless look of perplexity you gave him when he slipped a lighter inside your hand. You were looking so lost without his hands or his voice to guide you, it made him desire you even more, and he couldn’t help but steal a kiss from you before resting a hand on the small of your back and gently spinning you towards a small pile near the two of you.

Your eyes squinted when they fell on the strangely familiar pile of paper. It didn’t feel familiar because you’d seen that heap before, but because you were close enough to be almost certain the sheets were filled with your own handwriting.

“What is this, master?” you asked, trying your best to remember when you could have written so much, only for an unpleasantly comforting barrier in your mind to forbid you access to the answer you sought.  
“That, my sweet little whore, is nothing but a pile of stupid nonsense you thought people would be interested to read. A really dumb story no one cares about. And it’s also the last thing keeping your brain from really enjoying all those beautiful memories I’ve given you.”

The hand that wasn’t busy massaging the small of your back slid on top of your right hand, which was still clutching Adachi’s lighter, the tiny object feeling so heavy in your grasp.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you, fuckdoll?”

Adachi’s tone sounded disinterested, yet his wide, crazed eyes were watching your features twitch, wondering if the small part of you that still resisted his control was trying to take over in a desperate attempt to at least protect the evidence you had spent so much time and effort acquiring. He treated it like a game, amused at the thought of beating and arousing that lingering will into submission, toying with many ideas to convince you to burn it all down.

But Adachi didn’t need to unleash his debauched creativity on you; you surprised him and took a step towards the heap of paper on your own. You almost timidly turned your head towards him, seeking his approval. He almost exploded in mocking and overjoyed laughter – he had you, the only person who had a lead to solve the Inaba murders, asking for his permission to burn all of the evidence you had collected.

Adachi was tempted to make you beg for it, but the way his cock was starting to strain painfully against his pants had him chose to simply offer you a cruelly kind smile, and he barely contained a chuckle:

“Go ahead, baby.”

The stupid, lovesick grin you offered him as your chest filled with happiness and pleasurable obedience was all he could have asked for, and his hand started to stroke his clothed cock, his eyes not leaving you.

Right before you turned the lighter on, a phantom hand stopped your motion, sending a frightening and foreboding ripple through your entire body. You very briefly but clearly remembered something was very, very important about those papers, important not only to you, but to other people, and destroying them would be a very, very bad de-

A very, very good decision, you mentally corrected yourself when Adachi’s voice pierced through the doubts swirling in your mind, the way he so lovingly called you his “precious, perfect and debauched angel” pushing you to flick the lighter on, your breath hitching in both terror and satisfaction as you brought the flame down to the pile of paper.

Several things happened as the papers started to catch on fire – Adachi’s lunatic laugh, his arms around your waist and his erection pressing against your ass, your own unexplainable tears that ran down flushed cheeks, the heat in your belly that contrasted so, so pleasantly with the cold shiver running down your back, it was an enticingly toxic cocktail that had you incoherently panting against Adachi as he slipped a hand beneath your dress and started to stroke you through damp panties.

“That’s my very good, very obedient fuckdoll!” Adachi was still laughing as he praised you, your head thrown back against his shoulder. “You’re completely free now, don’t you feel so much better? You’re free to forget about all that nonsense, those made-up memories that weighted you down… free to stay with me, because that’s your choice, right?”  
“Y-yes, master!” you moaned your approval, hips bucking against the palm Adachi mercilessly ground against your panties.  
“Your body, your mind, you want to give it all to your master, yeah?”  
“Mmmh!” your enthusiastic response was pushed in the back of your throat along the two fingers Adachi jammed inside your mouth.  
“You’re doing so, so well…” he whispered, admiring the way your eyes rolled to the back of your skull as you suckled on his digits, the motion soothing and exciting you at the same time. “I think you’re worthy to have me inside of you later, baby.”

The way you raised your eyebrows, as if to question his “later”, had Adachi’s smile turn soothingly predatory.

“Yes, later, whore. I know your greedy cunt can’t wait to take all of my cock, but… since you’ve got us a lovely fire going, how about we enjoy that romantic setting, hmm?”

Before you could nod your agreement – as if there was anything else you could do – Adachi pushed you to the ground, then promptly sat on a nearby chair, just the way he had done three nights before.

“Come on, slut, come keep your master warm.” he beckoned you with the same tone one calls a dog, his dick twitching at the happy, earnest nod you gave him.

Foregoing the pain radiating in your shins, you almost got up, but then were hit by the memory of the last time Adachi had called you to his side. He had been very clear on that day: the way he wanted his fuckdoll to reach his side, the only acceptable way, was on her hands and knees.  
You were all too keen on playing by the detective’s rules; the pleasurable way he had facefucked you, the maddening feel of his cock in your mouth, the addictive taste of his scent and of his cum… it all came back to you as soon as you got on all fours, and you relished the way your engorged pussy lips rubbed against your soaked underwear.

“Faster, bitch, I’m getting impatient.” Adachi’s expression turned into a snarl, prompting you to crawl even faster, almost enjoying the way the harsh concrete ground scraped your knees.

When you finally found your place between his legs, obediently sitting on your bruised knees, your dress falling in an immaculate circle around your lower half, eyes reverently looking up to him and all of your evidence burning behind you, casting an innocently sinful halo around you, Adachi felt drunk on power, more than he ever had before, and he let a pleasured sigh out as he forcefully grabbed your hair and shoved your head against the tent in his slacks.

“Get your treat while it’s hot, sweetheart. But don’t get that slutty mouth of yours too worked up now… just keep me warm, got it?”  
“Yes, master.” you breathed against his erection, your teeth closing around his zipper and pulling it down.  
“Good pet.” Adachi grinned, not expecting you to use your mouth to free his erection.

Your eyes never left his gaze as you pulled his pants and his boxers down, still without using your hands.

“Where did you learn to do that, you naughty girl?” the detective cackled as you covered his length with deferential kisses. “Not that I mind. You’re such a disgusting pervert, but that’s fine by me, as long as you’re entirely devoted to me.”  
“I am, master!” you promised before tentatively swirling your tongue against the velvety head of his cock.  
“Then act like it, instead of being a fucking tease.” Adachi growled.

Taking you by surprise, the detective rammed his member inside your mouth and down your throat. The pained, choking noises you made around him, the spit dribbling down the corners of your mouth, the tears dripping down your cheeks, your pained gaze – it was all the more pleasurable to Adachi, who gently brushed away a few hair strands from your forehead.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby. I know it’s hard to breathe, but that’s the price to pay to have me inside you. And you know, if I keep shoving myself down your throat like that, it's be for your own good, so you won’t choke on my cock anymore when I use you as the cockwarmer you are, yeah?”

You tried to nod, only to choke even more around his dick, making Adachi bark in cruel laughter.

“I know you agree, my cute little whore. You always agree with me, don’t you? Hey, stop that!” he snarled angrily when you tried to caress his dick with your tongue. “Such a fucking greedy bitch… isn’t having me in your slutty mouth enough? No, you’re such a cumslut, you need me to pump my seed down your throat, but you’re not getting that today, baby.”

Adachi mercilessly pulled on your hair, until your face was planted against his pubic hair, your lips stretched against the base of his dick. It felt so perfect to be used like this, to serve your master like he saw fit. You felt your own arousal dripping down your legs, but you didn’t even need Adachi’s touch to keep you horny and pliant. His words, his cock down your throat, it was more than you ever wanted.

“Being so cock hungry is a very good quality for a whore like you to have, but that doesn’t mean you get to do as you please. That’s up to your master, baby. So for now, you’ll remain still like the good little cockwarmer you are, and I’ll keep enjoying using you to keep me warm. You’re completely filled with me, aren’t you, fuckdoll? Your mouth, of course, but also your mind… you can’t think about anything but me, can’t you? About your master touching your worthless body, about your master using you for his pleasure… even just thinking about me is enough to get a dumb, disgusting bitch like you horny, yeah?”

Adachi took the muffled, languorous whine around his cock as an agreement, and you were rewarded by an affectionate ruffle of your hair.

When he had first used Marin Karin on you, Adachi hadn’t ever expected it to work so twistedly well. He had thoroughly enjoyed having his way with you during your previous session together, and even though he had done his best to repeat perverted, sick suggestions and orders to your dazed mind, he hadn’t expected them to work so well. It even seemed like the false memories he had implanted in you had taken over your recollection of what had actually happened.

Understanding just how much power he held over you had precum starting to leak more and more down your throat, and he laughed to himself, his fingers threading in your hair and almost gently massaging your scalp. Your half-lidded eyes were still riveted on him, pious lust shining in your irises with each flutter of your eyelashes, your hands obediently sat at your sides, not daring to touch yourself unless he ordered you to. You were the very picture of innocent, absolute, enamored obedience, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“What a great night we’re having, sweetheart.” Adachi grinned, still caressing your head. “Just the two of us by the fire, with my adorable slut obediently keeping her master warm and happy… it’s everything we need. It’s everything you need.”

Your eyes almost closed in bliss, and the detective couldn’t help but take his phone out of his pocket and snap a picture of you, lips greedily closed around the base of his dick, dreamy face so close to his pubis, love and servility radiating from every pore of your aroused body. Adachi snickered at the picture; it was sure to be both wonderful material for him to jerk off later, and splendid blackmail, should you ever manage to break free of the hold he had on you.

Not that it was a likely possibility, in his opinion. It was only the second time he was using Marin Karin on you, yet you were already behaving like the perfect fucktoy he wanted you to be – not to mention how effective the suggestions he had slipped inside your mind had been, only after he used the spell once.

But as much as he loved watching the exact moment the last of your resistance vanished from your eyes and your body when Marin Karin seized you, Adachi couldn’t wait until he didn’t even need the spell anymore to have you in such a subservient state – what he would turn into a _permanent_ subservient state. The detective knew it would take a couple more sessions, and he already had a plan.

First, he would put you under with Marin Karin, as usual. Then, he would lift the spell ever so slightly, from time to time. You would be eagerly sucking him off, and he’d dissipate the fog clouding your mind just enough for you to realize what you were doing, to realize how aroused being degraded and used like a puppet made you, before casting the spell once again. Adachi would make the intervals at which he allowed your conscious mind to resurface longer and more frequent, until he had you conditioned so well everything he did to you while you were spellbound also became your reality without you being brainwashed.

Adachi knew it would be a long process, one with many trials and errors, but he couldn’t wait to start it. But tonight was special, and as the last of your evidence turned to ashes, Adachi decided it was time to get things moving.

“You did a wonderful job, baby.” Adachi cooed as he removed his cock from your mouth, chuckling at the disappointed pout he earned in return. Spit and precum dripped down your chin, and you mindlessly licked it up, feeling awfully empty without the detective’s dick stretching your throat. “Aww, don’t look at me like that! I’ll promise you’ll get what you need so bad soon enough. But for now…”

Adachi’s thumb came to rest on your lower lip, but before you could give it a reverent kiss, the digit moved to your left eyelid and smudged the eyeshadow you had applied so carefully earlier.

“I’m happy you made yourself so pretty for me, but I think your makeup is missing a little something.” Adachi laughed the idea that had just occurred to him. “You’re gonna look much better with this! Hold still, whore, and don’t you dare move away.”

He wrapped a hand around his damp length and started jerking himself off, smacking your hand away when you tried to help him. Thanks to how aroused you had kept him, and with how innocent and depraved you looked, it wasn’t long before his breathing started to get erratic and he came with a loud groan, painting your face with warm white ribbons.

“A slut like you needs to look the part.” he panted, delighted with himself when you gave him such a confused and happy look. “Besides, I needed to mark your face the way I’m gonna mark your pussy later. So come on, thank your master for giving you his cum.”  
“Thank you, master.” you complied, your tongue darting out to lick some of the sperm that was running down your cheek.  
“Don’t eat it, you stupid bitch!” Adachi angrily laughed, the slap he gave you sending pain pulsing on your cheek and arousal running down your spine. “Fuck, I know you love your master’s cum so much, but I want it to stay on your face, so it will stay there, understood?”

You nodded pitifully, earning a surprising reward in the form of Adachi’s foot sliding between your legs and rubbing harshly against the damp spot it found.

“Can’t wait to fuck your cunt.” he sighed dreamily as you whimpered and whispered elated thanks. “But you’re gonna have to make me hard again, so get to it.”

A lecherous grin on his lips, Adachi grabbed your face and lowered his own, your lips mere inches apart from your master’s. The way he cradled your face felt so intimate, and you felt the debauched, twisted love Adachi had for you enveloping your body.

“Give me a little show, baby. Take that pretty dress off and show me how you touch yourself when you think about me.”

The perspective of _finally_ being able to act on the aching, almost unbearable arousal that was consuming you alive made your head spin, and you reverently nodded your head, humming in pleasure when Adachi’s tongue ran over your parted lips.

Scrambling to get on your feet, your legs almost numb from having sat on them for so long, you wasted no time in removing your white dress under Adachi’s starved, heavy gaze. The detective couldn’t help but whistle in surprised glee when the garment fell to the ground, leaving you to stand clad only in expensive and quite minimalistic lingerie.

“Fuck, you really went all out for tonight, huh? Where did you even find such slutty lingerie? I had no idea there were stores catering to degenerate whores like you, but I’m glad they exist.”

Satisfied to have pleased your master, you felt a giddy, dumb smile blossom on your lips. You had spent a big part of your shopping spree hunting for the perfect underwear, the one Adachi had wanted you to hear: something white, but none of those plain things you already owned. Adachi wanted your bra to barely cover your breasts, he wanted you to forego your usual panties for a more revealing thong.

“What are you waiting for?” Adachi groaned when you remained still for a while, simply enjoying how the man was devouring you with his eyes. “I’m still soft, you dumb bitch. Get to it. But keep that slutty lingerie on, and don’t you dare fucking cum.”  
“Yes, master.”

Wasting no time, you sank to your knees once more. A strong feeling of embarrassment started to fill your chest as you ran your hands over your taunt breasts and down your hips; you had never been into exhibitionism, and the thought of someone else seeing you masturbating was usually enough to cut your arousal short. But there was something in Adachi’s eyes, in the expectant, possessive way his gaze roamed all over you, that made you eager to touch yourself in front of him, brushing all your concerns, self-doubt and need for privacy away.

“Mmmhhh…”

Your eyes fluttered close as your fingers pushed your thong’s lower string aside, revealing your puffy pussy lips and dripping cunt to Adachi’s perverted gaze.

“Touch yourself, slut.” he urged you, starting to feel pleasure throbbing in his cock. “Stop being such a tease.”  
“Yeah…” your voice died down as two of your fingers started to rub circles over your clit, smearing your own juices all over the sensitive nub.  
“Tell me how good it feels.” Adachi breathed, his hand starting to stroke his member. “Tell me how much you love touching yourself for me.”  
“I love it, m-master!” you whimpered, slipping a finger inside of you as your other hand came to continue stroking your engorged clit. “It feels so good when I masturbate in front of you, when you allow me to touch myself, I need it!”  
“Keep fingering yourself, baby, and say how much you love being my obedient slut!” Adachi’s voice dropped lower as he grabbed his cock and jerked it faster, the debauched sight of you pleasuring yourself driving him mad with lust and power.  
“I love being your obedient slut!” you didn’t even realize you were repeating Adachi’s exact words. Your mind was overflowing with pleasure, fingers and mouth working on their own as you let your master’s words and your body’s sensations rock you.  
“Yeah, you do.” Adachi groaned, feeling himself starting to get hard again.

That heated back-and-forth went on for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, and if Adachi hadn’t forbidden you to cum, you would have fingered yourself to completion a long time ago. But the detective kept egging you on, made you say more and more self-degrading things, until he fondled his erect length just as you sobbed:

“I l-love being my master’s worthless fuckdoll! I… I love it when he fucks my holes and uses me- and-”  
“That’s enough, baby.”

You hadn’t even realized Adachi had left his chair to wrap his arms around you in a sickeningly sweet embrace, his hands coming to rest on your ass. His slender fingers pushed your thong aside, allowing him to dip a digit lower and lower until it slowly caressed your dripping slit, causing you to shiver in his arms.

“Aww, my sweet little whore is all ready to be properly claimed.” he chuckled against your ear. “Come on, stop touching yourself and lie down on your dress.”

When you removed yourself from Adachi’s faux-sweet hug, the detective was delighted to see how much of a mess you were, with makeup dripping down your face and mixing with his earlier cum, with your pleading, lovestruck eyes, with the erect nipples pressing against your white bra.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, sweetheart.” Adachi soothingly hummed as he helped you lie down, your dress’s silken fabric feeling so good against your heated skin. “I know how hard it is to think straight, when you’re so horny. But you don’t need to think right now. The only thing on your mind should be how much you want me to be buried inside of you.”  
“I want it… I need it.” you panted as Adachi pressed his body down against yours, allowing you to feel just how hard he was again.  
“I know, baby, I know.” he peppered your face with feather-light kisses as his right hand snaked down and down until it rested against your cunt. “But don’t worry. Your master is gonna give his fuckdoll exactly what she needs.”  
“Please…”

The intoxicating, arousing fog clouding your mind barely allowed you to string two words together, but for once, Adachi didn’t mind your inability to properly adress him. Getting drunk on your desperate moans and whimpers, the detective covered his fingers with your slick and lazily stroked your clit before his index came to rest against your entrance.

“You’ve been such a good girl, keeping yourself pure for your man.” Adachi gave you a chaste kiss on the lips before slowly sliding his index inside of you, relishing the moan you let out. “Just the way a woman should.”

In sharp contrast with the comforting tone of his voice, Adachi violently added another finger inside of you, cackling at the surprised and pained groan he earned.

“I warned you the other day, didn’t I, slut? You’ll love everything I give you, the pain and the pleasure. So take it all.”

Adachi kept pumping his fingers in and out, silently marveling at how moist and warm your pussy felt, at how you clenched around his digits. His eyes kept scrutinizing your face, noticing each twist of your expression, each tremble, each pant that left you as he kept exploring your intimacy, until he grew bored of having you squirm under him.

“Time to give yourself to me, sweetheart.” Adachi breathed against your lips, then slipping his drenched fingers inside your mouth. “You’re so wet for me, you naughty little whore! All wet and ready for me.”  
“Please… please, take me!” you whined when Adachi retrieved his fingers to tear your thong away.  
“Say it properly, and I will, baby.”  
“Take my virginity!” your eyes had a wildfire flickering in them, a desperate, hungry light that made Adachi’s cock drip precum down your slit. “Please, master, take your slut’s pussy and fill it with your cum!”  
“Good slut!” Adachi laughed, manic glee seizing him as he lined himself with your entrance and pushed, hard and rough and so, so painfully good. “My good fuckdoll gets her reward!”

You screamed, blinding pain and heavenly bliss making you tremble under Adachi as his cock stretched your pussy the way it had stretched your throat just before. Your cunt spasmed against the intrusion, Adachi’s length feeling so pleasurable against your walls as it made you cry in pain.

“I know it hurts, sweetheart, but you’ll have to take it!” Adachi couldn’t help but laugh as he lapped up your tears, relishing the salty taste of them and of his own cum that was smeared all over your face. “In fact, you should cherish this pain, baby, it’s proof you finally belong to me now!”

A heated concerto of your moans, whimpers and heavy breaths filled the air as Adachi started to move his hips, slow at first but quickly dropping all pretense of being careful with you. Your pussy’s warm embrace around his dick felt as perfect as he knew it would, as did your erratic, blissful and pained moans.

“That’s it, honey, your pussy is taking my cock so well! It was made just for it! And… oh, look, baby, you’re bleeding!”

The detective was right; although not all women’s hymens bled when ruptured, yours did, to Adachi’s greatest pleasure. It had already been hot to get some of your blood on his teeth, lips and tongue last time, but to see the crimson proof of your virginity dripping down your thighs and onto the immaculate fabric of your dress was intoxicating.

Adachi’s laughter was something out of a slasher movie, yet you couldn’t get enough of it, any sound leaving his throat enough to satisfy your hunger, your _need_ to have him filling your head and your ears with praise, suggestions, pet names and degrading words. The pain accompanying each of his hips’ thrusts was beginning to become more and more tolerable, until you were reduced to a drooling mess, breasts bouncing with each snap of Adachi’s hips after the detective teared your bra away.

“I can feel your pussy clenching around me, whore.” he giggled, the pace of his thrusts increasing as he chased his own bliss, with little regard for yours. “Soon enough, my cock will be the only thing it craves anymore… you won’t want anyone else to touch you, no you won’t, right? Because that would be so fucking wrong to cheat on your master like that…”

His hands came to grope your breasts harshly, rolling your nipples with his thumbs, biting down on your sweat-slicked flesh when his monologue made it too hard to catch his breath.

“You gave me your virginity, didn’t you, slut? So that means I own you now! I’m the prince charming you’ve been saving yourself for, sweetheart, but I don’t have a white horse or any stupid shit like that, no…”

Adachi’s words barely registered in what was left of your conscious mind; but they sank deep in your brain, where they felt so much more pleasurable, destroying what little resistance was left and allowing the depraved thoughts Adachi had instilled there to grow and grow.

“But I’ve got a dungeon to lock my slutty princess in, where I’ll keep her and play with her whenever and however I want…” Adachi’s mouth closed around one of your nipples, before biting down, the pain barely reaching your oversaturated mind. “My lovely fuckdoll, who looks so good beneath me, just the way a woman should, taking it from her man without bitching…”

Something in Adachi’s erratic thrusts and hateful diatribe tapped deep inside your own carnal desires and the ones he had implanted inside of you, and your wobbly legs rose from the ground, wrapping around the detective’s body to allow him deeper inside of you.

“Please, master!” you begged, tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back, not even knowing what you were begging for.

But Adachi ignored your pleas, the new angle of your lovemaking driving him wilder and causing him to ramble even more.

“That’s it, that’s a good little slut!” he moaned, the filthy praise feeling as pleasurable as a stroke of your neglected clit would. “Taking it all so, so well… I’m gonna cum, baby, and you’re gonna take it as well, you’ve deserved it, being such an obedient cocksleeve, my darling fuckdoll, come on, beg for it!”  
“M-master, fill me with your cum, please!” your mouth ran before you even realized it, your lower body spasming against Adachi’s. “Please, fill your slut’s pussy with your seed, I need it inside me-”  
“Good slut! Take it all, baby, it’s all for you!”

With one last thrust and a lustful groan, Adachi’s orgasm washed over him, and he filled you with his second stream of the night. The sensation of his warm cum against your heated, abused walls was so alien, so enticing that it had you chasing after your own release, only to have Adachi slap you so hard it took your breath away.

“No, you dumb slut!” he panted, out of breath but not to the point he’d let your selfishness slide. “A worthless bitch like you doesn’t get to cum unless her master allows her to! So beg for it just like you begged for my cum!”

You were so close to your orgasm that having Adachi’s limping cock still inside of you was almost too much, his words directly forbidding your body from reaching its own release. With tears streaming down your face, slurring your words, your hands pressing Adachi’s torso down against yours, you did exactly what the detective wanted you to:

“P-please, master, let me cum! I-I need it so badly, it hurts, I can’t take it, please!”

There was something in your desperation that made a dark part of Adachi’s lust clouded mind very, very happy with you, and his voice was impossibly sweet when he whispered against your ear:

“Then cum on my cock, you disgusting bitch.”

Words of adoration and thanks spilled past your lips, muddled together but still music to Adachi’s ears as you rode your orgasm, hips bucking against Adachi’s, his seed dripping down your pussy and around his cock along with your own release. For a moment, there was nothing but absolute, pure, devoted bliss, and Adachi’s embrace was the only thing tethering you to reality.

Yours and Adachi’s juices still running down your thighs, you barely realized it when the detective flipped you over, pushing your face against your now ruined dress.

“See that, whore? That’s your blood, mixed with my cum.” Adachi cackled, his fingers pressing strongly against your head and your back, leaving you no choice but to inhale the coppery, salty smell of the bodily fluids smeared on the dress and on your face. “That’s your eternal vow of belonging to me, understood, slut?”  
“Yeah…” you dreamily managed to slur, still drunk on your previous orgasm and on how teasingly sweet Adachi’s voice was against your ear. “I’m your slut… I’ll be yours forever, master…”  
“That’s right, sweetheart.” Adachi gently moved your face against the damp fabric, making sure to fill your senses and your mind with his scent and the sight of your own virginal blood. “Mine forever. Mine to do as I please.”  
“Of course, master…” your lips brushed against the disgusting puddle, and your tongue darted out to lick it, to fill your mouth with Adachi’s taste, blissfully failing to notice the way one of the detective’s hands snaked around your throat. “I belong to you.”  
“You sure do, whore.”

The last thing you heard before falling into breathless unconsciousness was Adachi’s laugh, and the last thing you felt was the warmth of his lips as he bit down on your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is done here.... save for a short epilogue!   
> (Don't worry reader didn't die. Adachi just wanted to choke her until she lost unconsioucness lol)
> 
> But I'm almost sure I'm not done with Adachi. I wanna write a fic where he's in an established relationship with reader, but he thinks they have way too boring sex. Long story short the main sex scene has you and your Shadow double teaming Adachi :) (also would feature reader/shadow reader, both because I wanna write femslash but also bc I think Adachi is the type of asshole to get off to lesbian porn and ask lesbian couples for a threesome)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this little epilogue, Reader goes on a date with Adachi! How sweet and romantic <3

“Hey, Adachi!”

As he heard you calling him, Adachi, who had been buried in his phone, lifted his head and greeted you with a warm smile. You felt butterflies fluttering in your stomach as the detective pocketed his phone and walked up to you, only stopping when you were centimeters apart.

“It’s nice to see you outside of work for a change.” Adachi grinned as you both crossed the road, heading towards the café you’d invited him to.  
“It sure is.” you nodded, smiling even more at Adachi when he opened the door and held it for you.

During the past two weeks, Adachi had – almost impressively – managed to slack off even more than usual, and he found himself hanging around Junes’ electronics aisle almost daily. He’d look at the various devices on display with mild interest, until his face lit up when you stepped from behind your register or stopped arranging merchandise on the shelves to greet him. You were almost certain you were the only reason he even came to that particular area of the department store, and that thought never failed to make you blush.

It also warmed your lower stomach in a twisted, shameful manner, not that you’d let it show to Adachi – or anyone else, for that matter. Ever since that… “incident” in your kitchen following a long night of self-love and heated thoughts about Adachi, you’d come to accept the fact you had a crush on the lazy detective. Well, it _had_ _been_ a crush at first, but it had now fully fledged into something far, far more intense, both in terms of the enamored feelings and the intense lust you harbored towards Adachi.

Getting yourself off while thinking about him taking you in a creative number of places and positions had become a daily occurrence. Up until two weeks ago, you had what you guessed was an average sex drive, masturbating once a day at most, sometimes neglecting your nether regions for days. But those times seemed so far away; now, you spent a few hours masturbating every day, each and every time filling your mind with nothing else but Adachi, Adachi’s smile, Adachi’s voice, Adachi’s touch, Adachi’s _everything_.

You started your day by fingering yourself, head thrown back and eyes fluttering shut, pretending the digits pumping in and out of your starved pussy and rubbing your aching clit weren’t your own, but slender, ruthless and calloused fingers, teasing and caressing and driving you insane with pleasure and need. You ended your evening the same way, and once, during your shift, you even found yourself so overwhelmed by irrepressible, maddening desire for Adachi that you had to slip inside Junes’ employees-only bathroom and silently bring yourself to orgasm, feeling ashamed for hours afterwards but not regretting your decision in the slightest.

You had endured two weeks of growing increasingly obsessed with Adachi until you’d given in and invited him for coffee while the two of you were alone in the middle of the TV aisle. He had blinked in surprise, rubbed the back of his neck in the most endearing way before offering you an impish smile, making your own lips turn into a cheerful grin.

“Are you okay?”

Adachi’s frown and slightly worried tone caught you off guard, and you quickly nodded. Chasing those heated, dreamy memories away was no small task, but you managed to focus back on the present – namely, the _date_ you were on with the object of your desires.  
Adachi was sitting in front of you – when did the two of you get at a table?! - concern clear on his face, and his hand gently reached towards yours, which was resting on the table’s soft, beige cloth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you offered him an apologetic look, earning a sigh of relief from the detective. “Just been tired lately.”  
“Well, maybe you should take it easy from time to time.” Adachi hummed as his hand slid on top of yours.

The adorable little gasp you let out when his fingers started stroking the back of your hand didn’t escape him, and the chuckle he let out made your heart beat faster.  
You opened your mouth to playfully answer the detective’s concerns with something along the lines of “yeah, I guess I should take inspiration from you and just slack off during my shift” but that banter died down in your throat. That wouldn’t be very polite, now would it? Especially since Adachi’s eyes were so full of tender concern.

“Maybe I should.” you nodded. For some reason, and even though you hadn’t been more busy or stressed than usual at work, you had been _really_ tired lately, as if your usual seven hours of sleep weren’t enough to sustain you anymore. “Can’t really skip work, though.”.  
“Mmmh.” Adachi nodded. “Still, you should take care of yourself. Can’t have a cute girl like you falling sick, right?”

Your eyes widened at the unexpected compliment. Sure, Adachi had accepted your offer for a meeting at your favorite, hidden gem of a café on the outskirts of Inaba, and _you_ had considered it a date as soon as he had agreed to meet up with you, but that didn’t mean the detective would treat it as such, no matter how much you had hoped he would.  
Well, if the way his fingers kept fondly caressing your skin and his compliment were anything to go by, it seemed like the two of you were officially on a date.

“I guess not.” you mumbled, having trouble holding Adachi’s gaze.

His eyes, beautiful pools of cold, steel grey, were filled with so much affection for you it almost felt overwhelming, and you all but lowered your head. Having adverted your eyes, you missed on the predatory, satisfied glint that danced in Adachi’s irises for a fraction of a second.

“Sorry for the wait!” a bright voice took you out of the tranquil state Adachi’s soothing circling motions of the back of your hand had plunged you in. Your eyes rose up to your left, falling on the cheerful waitress you often saw working there on Saturdays. “Espresso macchiato for you, sir,” she placed a cup in front of Adachi, who thanked her politely, “milk coffee for you, ma'am, and a slice of matcha roll cake. Please enjoy!”  
“Thanks…” you blinked, confused. You didn’t remember ordering anything – especially since your go-to order at that café was their absolutely divine cold brew coffee.

Adachi must have noticed your puzzled expression, as he quickly supplied:

“I took the liberty of ordering for you right after that girl sat us, since you told me you were answering an urgent text. I think you once told me you don’t like it when coffee’s too strong, so I got you a milk coffee… is that alright?”

The slight wince he gave as he rubbed the back of his neck was downright adorable, and you were quick to reassure him:

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine! Everything’s good here anyways.” you smiled.

You didn’t remember answering any text – in fact, you were almost certain your phone hadn’t moved from your coat’s pocket since you had stepped inside the café – but the detective didn’t have any reason to lie to you. Besides, you seemed to be more forgetful than usual lately, which probably had to do with your increased fatigue.  
You sighed as you reached for your cup of coffee. Adachi was right, you did need to rest more.

“Wow! You were right, it _is_ good.” Adachi’s voice suddenly pulled you out of your thoughts, making you smile after you took a sip of warm, liquid comfort. “More than good, actually! It’s been a while I’ve had such a good coffee. I mean, I mostly drink it at the station, so it’s not like I have anything great to compare it with, but still.”  
“That’s why I wanted to bring you here.” you smiled, your heart missing a beat when Adachi reached for the matcha cake and hungrily licked his lips, his tongue lingering just a bit too long on them. “Good choice, by the way. Their matcha roll is probably the best pastry they make, save for their strawberry shortcake… too bad it’s not the season right now.”  
“Then I guess we’ll just have to come back when they have some.”

The perspective of having another date with Adachi – actually, having enough dates to last until late spring, if you really thought about it – was enough to bring a blissful smile to your lips. Adachi mirrored your grin, and once more, his left hand found the back of your right hand as he put a forkful of cake in his mouth.

You didn’t miss a detail of the way he happily chewed on the delicacy, shamefully relishing his short, quiet moans of appreciation. When his tongue darted out to lick up a stray crumb of cake on the corner of his lips, your eyes couldn’t help but follow the wet muscle along, and you felt your head filling with _very_ inappropriate thoughts again, silently cursing as you felt your thighs starting to rub together in a shameful, hopefully discreet way to relieve some of your aching, increasing arousal.

Thankfully, Adachi seemed to mistake your lust for him for another kind of hunger entirely, as after cutting up a small piece of cake he extended his fork towards you.

“It would be kinda rude from me not to share with you, honey.” he smiled gently, and the term of endearment sparked something powerful deep inside of you, like the beginnings of a wildfire that did nothing to appease the desire that had started to burn inside of you.  
“Um… thanks.” you felt your cheeks flush a deep red.

Your slightly quivering lips parted just as the fork approached your mouth, allowing Adachi to slowly slip the cake inside. Your lips closed on the treat, its sweet, delicate taste filling your mouth as Adachi removed the fork with a satisfied hum, his eyes locked with yours as you savored the cake’s rich flavor.

“Delicious, right?” Adachi’s voice dropped low, as if he didn't want anyone but you to hear him.

You didn’t mind. As far as you were concerned, and even though the two of you were enjoying a moment in the middle of a popular café, the rest of the world had vanished, and it was only Adachi and you. Adachi’s gaze lingering on you – was it your imagination, or were his eyes particularly fixated on your lips? – Adachi’s left fingers stroking your hand, Adachi’s mouth slightly opened in an almost mutinous grin, it was everything you needed and more, and when you finally swallowed your mouthful of cake, the pleased sigh you let out had little to do with the delicacy’s agreeable taste.

“Yeah…” you whispered, your tone matching Adachi’s.  
“Hold on, you’ve got some left here.”

Before you could even think about cleaning yourself up, the detective brought his free hand to your cheek, slowly stroking it before letting his fingers dip lower, until he reached a stray crumb of cake.

“Here you go.” Adachi chuckled, his fingers ever so slightly pressing against your lips.

Almost reflectively, your mouth opened, allowing him to push the crumb inside of your mouth. Your cheeks felt like they were burning up, and your mind was clouded with sweet, enamored arousal as Adachi, for a fraction of a second, let the tip of his finger brush against the tongue you darted out.

“That’s better.” he laughed quietly, gently petting your cheek before removing his hand, to your great displeasure.  
“T-thanks.” You managed to breathe out, slightly confused and alarmed at how on Earth the simple gesture had turned so… intimate, if not erotic – or were you just that much of a pervert that such an innocent gesture had a damp spot growing in your panties?

You hoped the lustful guilt that seized you wasn’t clear on your face, and Adachi was content to play along with the innocent act you put up so kindly for him. Of course, he had caught on how much his little number had wrecked you- but as much as that thought pleased him, he was careful to play along with your feigned innocence.

For a moment, time stood still. Had Adachi’s hand not been on top of yours, fingers languidly rubbing your heated skin, you probably would have lost yourself in a shamefully delightful sea of lovestruck bliss, but that lifeline kept you tethered to reality. Both your drinks and what was left of the cake remained untouched, the two of you simply content to enjoy the other’s presence.

Suddenly, a loud noise shattered the moment, and Adachi grumbled as he fished his phone from his pocket.

“Adachi speaking.” He answered, his voice so loud in comparison to his earlier whispers that you almost frowned in discomfort – but since it was Adachi’s voice, there was no way it could be really unpleasant, even when it was suddenly this loud. “Well, I am- sure, I understand, but today is my- oh, alright… I’ll be there ASAP, Dojima-san.”

The detective sighed and pouted as he hung up. You all but whined when he retrieved his hand from yours; you were so disappointed, and the sudden lack of physical contact left you in something akin to distress, preventing you to notice the maniacal glee glimmering in Adachi’s eyes for a second.

“I’m really sorry, duty calls.” Adachi apologized as he got up and put his yellow coat on. “Today’s supposed to be my day off, but sadly, criminals don’t really care for that.”  
“Criminals?!” your eyes widened as you subconsciously mirrored Adachi and got dressed as well.  
“Yup.” The detective winced as he made his way to the counter, closely followed by you. “Dojima didn’t go into too much detail, but he sounded really shaken…”  
“Shit.” you bit your lip as you opened your purse.

But before you could get your wallet out, Adachi had reached for his own and was handing the waitress enough money to cover for the entire bill. Even though your date had taken a sharp and unpleasant turn, you couldn’t help the bashful smile that blossomed on your lips.

“Thank you, Adachi.” you beamed at him after wishing the waitress a nice evening and exiting the café.  
“It’s nothing, honey.” he returned your smile and his hand found yours, your brain almost shortcircuting when his fingers tangled with yours. “What kind of man would I be if I let my girl pay, right?”  
“Your… girl?”

Those simple words, even more than the cute nickname Adachi had given you just before, sent pleasurable jolts down your spine, causing your mouth to open in surprise and your eyes to widen. Amused by your naïve reaction, Adachi chuckled and stopped walking, shifting his body so it was in front of yours.

“Yeah, _my_ girl.” he repeated sweetly, his free hand coming to stroke your cheek. “I mean… if you want to.”  
“Of course I do!” you blurted out, breath starting to hitch, your heartbeat racing and pounding in your ears.

Being Adachi’s girlfriend, Adachi’s lover, Adachi’s _anything_ had become an increasingly obsessive thought over the past two weeks, and to have the detective call you _his_ right after your first date was more than reason for your knees to almost give out with how overwhelmed you were. Thankfully, Adachi was here to steady your unsteady figure, letting your hand go to wrap an arm around your waist.

“You really mean it?” he whispered, lips so tantalizing close to yours, his eyes shining with a fire you’d never seen in them before.  
“Y-yeah.” you answered, not even noticing you let a moan out as the hand resting on your hip started to gently stroke its curve. “I… I wanna be yours, Adachi.”  
“Aww, you’re so cute.” he grinned before pressing his lips against yours for an agonizing short instant. “Careful now, or I might take that _very_ seriously.”  
“What if I want you to?”

Your lips were brushing against his with each and every word, and every single fiber of your being was urging you to kiss him until the two of you were breathless. But you felt something in the back of your mind holding you back, ordering you to wait until Adachi was the one to seal your lips.

Adachi’s left hand had moved to the back of your hair, fingers threading there and ever so gently massaging your scalp. You didn’t even notice the way your breathing became more and more labored or the way your thighs were rubbing together – but none of those details escaped the detective, and he pulled you into an even tighter embrace, allowing you to press your body against his, mindlessly starting to grind against him.

“I’m being very serious, Adachi.” you murmured, eyes fluttering close. “I’ve been thinking about you so much lately…” just as you were starting to feel embarrassed by your sudden confession, Adachi’s lips pressed against yours for a few seconds; and when his mouth left yours, it was as if your remaining inhibitions had been lifted. “I love you so, so much, I want nothing more than to be yours, _please_ -”  
“That’s all I needed to hear, honey.”

Adachi’s lips swallowed the rest of your confession, and it wasn’t long before you eagerly opened your mouth and allowed his tongue to deepen the kiss. It was everything you had desired and more; probably because you had thought about kissing him so, so much lately, there was something familiar about the way your tongues danced together, about the slight, possessive shift in the way his hand grabbed your hair.

You fell apart under his kiss, his weight and his aura, and although your eyes had shut close, Adachi’s were wide open, devouring you, the innocently debauched expression on your face, the way your body was acting on its own and chasing relief as it did its best to rub against his – and to say, this was happening without any magic or psychic powers being involved. As his mouth kept ravaging yours, he appreciated the result of his loving, passionate work, and he felt his semi-hard member throbbing at the thought of breaking your conscious, awake self even more than it already was.

You sighed in disappointment when his lips left yours to allow you both to take a much-needed breath, and you all but whined when his hands left your body.

“I’m sorry, honey, I really have to go, or Dojima’s gonna be really annoyed with me.” Adachi apologized, slipping back in his innocent, naïve demeanor as he gave your now messy hair an affectionate ruffle.  
“I get it…” you nodded, still dizzy from the kiss.  
  
Adachi pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead, and he started to step away from you. The sudden loss of his body’s warmth and reassuring, overpowering presence made an unpleasant spike of anxiety pierce through your heart, and you quickly grabbed his wrist, earning a surprised blink.

“Hey, um… how about… would you like to come and have dinner at my place tonight?”

Adachi barely repressed a demented smile at your offer, spoken with an oh so adorable and puppy-like expression. This was beyond his expectations for the day – he didn’t count on you already being so addicted to him, just after a bit of teasing and flirting and one passionate kiss.  
Not that he didn’t enjoy that unexpected turn of events.

“I’d love to, but I’m not sure on how long Dojima will need me…” he winced, feigning hesitation and relishing the disappointed, almost desperate expression he earned.  
“That’s okay, I’ll wait. I’ll make something we can reheat quickly when you come back.”  
“Well, then… it’d be rude of me to refuse. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”  
“Perfect!”

God, the way you beamed at him, with that stupid, lovesick grin he had wiped his leaking member on so many times in the past two weeks – it never felt to make his cock throb with the need to shove it past your lips and watch as you worshipped him the way he had taught you to.

But that would have to wait. It annoyed Adachi to no end to have to put on the clumsy, dorky detective act right after you had riled him up so much, but the perspective of perhaps being able to claim your body in the intimacy and safety of your own bedroom later in the evening more than made up for it.

And as you returned Adachi’s parting handwave, barely aware of the slick that had begun to drip between your legs and your pantyhose, you couldn’t help but sigh in bliss at the hope of finally, _finally_ having the detective fulfilling your most secret, shameful and depraved fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and its conclusion!! It was honestly super fun and pleasurable to write.  
> I'm deeply touched by all the support I've received writing my first reader insert fic. It was a new venture for me and I couldn't have hoped for such a reception. Thank you so, so much for every comment, bookmark, kudo, hit. It means the world to me!!!!!!
> 
> ALSO! I have some news! If all goes according to plan I'm gonna post the 1st chapter to a new Adachi/Reader story later this week! :)  
> This project will have Reader be more of a partner in crime to Adachi - well, actually, it's gonna be the opposite - in an AU where he's a demon :) expect debauched sex, with Reader still being rather submissive, but not at all like what happened here. I guess there's gonna be a similar theme of a descent into more and more depravity as the story goes on, but it's gonna be 100% consensual (yet even more fucked up). Lots of edge play. An (skippable if it's not your thing) equal focus on gore/violence and sex. It's gonna be very experimental but hey! Maybe you'll like it! ;)
> 
> On a more personal note, it finally happened. I finally dreamt that I was dating Adachi. The funny thing is that he was basically Adachi as he presents himself to the world, super sweet and stuff, like I was super upset (something about my garden being thrashed and cops investigating a murder I didn't commit???) so he offered to date me and see how things went from here, like if I didn't fall in love with him we could break up, no hard feelings. He even gave me a hug and it felt comforting and amazing. But then the rest of the dream turned into a nightmare that clung to me all day long and he disappeared from the dream. I used to be able to lucid dream. Wish I could still do that :(


End file.
